


Christmas Promises

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-15
Updated: 2001-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski go undercover and the case proves to be quite a challenge to all involved.





	Christmas Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: They are not my characters because they to belong to **_Alliance._**

Rating : **NC/17---** **M/M**

Pairing: **_Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski_**

Thanks to: The confusing holiday's. 

Authors' note: Okay, this is the problem with this story. First of all, it's really long. Why? The story is long because it refused to cooperate with me and got out of hand. The story is full of twists and turns and maybe it doesn't even have a plot, but this is how it turned out and I apologize if you read it and decided that I wasted your time. The story was not what I had in mind but as most stories go, sometimes they have a life of their own. Again, my apologies but please do me a favor by abiding by the golden Rule. * If you have nothing good to say, then say nothing at all. * and I'd appreciate it kindly. Oh, and before I forget, the story contains rough sex and a rape scene, of a sort. 

jackson. .maria

droopy_jack@excite.com 

**Christmas and promises**

Ray sat on the couch in the lieutenant's office and glanced at the paperwork. He looked up at his superior again and frowned. "Now lemme get this straight, Lieutenant, you want me to . . . and why me?"

The Lieutenant eased back into his seat and stared at the detective. He had a feeling that Kowalski was going to refuse this assignment as soon as he read the files but he was still willing to bet that Ray would accept the assignment because the man loved a challenge. Welsh reclined into his chair and continued. "I chose you because I feel that you are capable of handling an assignment such as this Kowalski. I think that if anyone can find a way to capture this killer it would be you. I considered Detective Vecchio but, well let's say that in the past couple of years that I've known you, you have proven to be quite resourceful.

Ray fell back into his seat and thought about what the Lieutenant was saying and what the job curtailed. 

Welsh waited ever so patiently.

Ray glanced up at his superior then asked. "Do I get ta choose the undercover people I work with or do you?"

Welsh, shook his head and sat forward. "No. . . . The 25th already has someone in mind to go undercover with you."

Ray stared at the lieutenant then shook his head. "Lieutenant, just tell me that they're not thinking of sending * Casanova * to do this?"

Welsh did not reply. 

Ray shook his head and laughed. "I thought so. No, I won't do this with him. The man's an egotistical, nymphomaniac and I'm as sure as hell won't work this case with him. I've worked with him twice and the things he tried ta do ta me still makes my skin crawl. If I take the assignment, then I get ta choose who goes with me Lieutenant."

Welsh nodded. "And who do you have in mind?"

"Fraser."

"The Constable? Now why did I have a feeling that you were going to say that? You do remember that the man's not license in the States?"

"Lieutenant . . . I will do this only with Fraser. You let them know up at the 25th that I'll do it only with him . . . So? Whadda ya say?"

Welsh slumped back into his chair and stared at Kowalski.

Kowalski cocked an eyebrow at his superior and waited.

"Okay . . . I'll talk to the 25th and let them know of the changes as soon as you can okay this with the Constable. Get back to me as soon as possible detective."

Ray smiled, got up and tucked the files under his arm. He nodded at the lieutenant and strolled out of Welsh office.

***********************************************************

Fraser hurried down the steps of the Consulate taking two at a time. Ray had called him an hour earlier asking to meet him after work because he had something important to discuss. His life was quite chaotic now since Detective Vecchio's arrival less then a month ago. In fact his whole life was in turmoil because the Italian expected him to continue being his sidekick which left Ray Kowalski out of the picture most of the time. Only yesterday when he rode with Detective Vecchio to a bust and had remained with him throughout the ordeal had the blond joked about feeling abandoned. Fraser knew there was some truth behind the statement because he had seen the pain in his partner's blues when he had said it. It didn't make things easier that Christmas was only day's away. Fraser peeked into the GTO. "Hello Ray!" he smiled cheerfully.

Ray broke out into that winning smile that Fraser had grown to love. "Hey! Hop in. . . . we gotta talk, Fraser."

Fraser nodded, then slipped into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Ray started the engine and drove off.

"So what did we need to discuss, Ray?"

Ray glanced over at him and smiled. "Well, let's go and get us a cup of coffee and we can discuss what I have ta tell you then. You and I are gonna have one of those, hearts ta heart."

Fraser stared at his partner wondering what he meant. "We need to have a heart to heart? That sounds serious."

Ray noticed the concern look on his partner's face and quickly added. "Hey . . . It's not that bad."

Fraser nodded and sat back. He then turned to his partner. "Ray? Is this about you requesting a transfer?"

Ray's head whipped in the direction of his partner and he frowned. "What? Where'd you hear that?"

Fraser wanted to say that he heard the news from Detective Vecchio just yesterday. The Italian was saying something about Ray working for the 25th starting as early as next week. Fraser hoped that it was not true because he was very fond of his friend and there were many issues they had yet to discuss. "There were rumors circulating around the station about . . . well . . . Ray, why didn't you inform me about this? Are you requesting a transfer? Is this what you need to talk about?"

Ray continued driving and stared ahead wondering where his partner could've picked up that crazy idea. The only one he suspected of filling his partner's head with crazy ideas was Vecchio. He glanced at the Canadian and asked. "Would my transferring bother you?"

Fraser didn't think his partner should even have to ask such a ridiculous question. "Yes, of course it would bother me, Ray . . . Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Why didn't you discuss this with me?" he had meant to say why hadn't Ray discussed this with him * first * but decided that it wouldn't sound right.

Ray pulled up into a parking space in front of a downtown café then gestured to his partner to follow him. 

Fraser stepped out of the car and followed the detective along the sidewalk. "Ray?"

Ray opened the door for the Canadian then stepped up behind him as the two walked in. He then walked past Fraser and headed for a booth.

Fraser followed quietly and seated himself across from the detective. "Ray?"

Ray now looked up at his partner. "Well, those rumors aren't exactly true." The waitress came over and the detective ordered some coffee and a dessert. 

Fraser was somewhat relieved. He had been so worried that his best friend was leaving without telling him about it. The Mountie was worried that he would walk into the station only to find that this Ray had left him just like the first one had before. Things were difficult for him right now with both Rays demanding equal time and attention. Fraser was torn between the two men. He then smiled. "Then I'm very glad to know that those were only rumors . . . I thought that maybe Detective Vecchio . . . well . . . The other Detective Vecchio might have had something do with your transfer."

Ray stared at his partner then added. " Well . . . to be quite honest, Frase . . . I'm considering a transfer. I've talked to Welsh about it and well, let's just say I haven't quite decided where I wanna go ta next."

Fraser was alarmed. "But why are you leaving? Nothing has changed between us."

Ray nodded. "Oh yes, it has Benton, buddy. Things have changed but . . . never mind . . . , enough of that. I called ya here to discuss an undercover assignment that I'm taking on at the 25th. I was already assigned a partner but I told them that it just won't work with him. The reason I called ya here is to ask if you would join me in this assignment . . . as my partner."

Fraser nodded. "Yes, of course, I would be willing to help you. But about your transfer . . . "

"No, we're not discussing my transfer and you haven't even heard the details about the assignment so don't accept, yet."

Fraser frowned because Ray didn't want to discuss the transfer. "Ray . . . I will do whatever it is to help you. I will accompany you to . . . "

"Will you hold on a minute?! Now, lemme explain this case to ya. There's a killer in the outskirts of town killing off gays. I'm sure you've already read about the guy in the newspaper about how he's already murdered five gay men and women in the west side of town. What the media doesn't know is that he promised to kill at least 10 gay detectives before the holiday's are over. They dubbed him the *Promised Killer. * Okay, here's the part where you come in. I need ya to pair up with me as my um . . . a gay lover. You and I will be moving into the community as lovers and we're gonna be staying with my so-called sister and her boyfriend who are really both undercover cops. Alexis, who will be my so-called sister and lives close ta the community will introduce us around as a couple, sort of put the word out that we're together. She will run the show and we're the decoys. . . . So? . . .Whadda you think about it?"

Fraser sat there and watched his partner. He cleared his throat and added. "You said that you and I will . . . will be lovers? Could you elaborate on my role in this?"

Ray settled back into his seat. "What part needs ta be elaborated Fraser? Yer supposed ta be my boyfriend for anyone who cares ta know so that we can catch a killer . . . can ya do that?"

Fraser nodded. "Of course I can do that, Ray. I'm just curious as to what part I will play. Am I supposed to present myself as. . . . as your husband?"

The waitress set the coffee and water down and handed Ray his dessert. 

"No, Fraser . . . yer not gonna be my husband. Yer supposed ta be my boyfriend."

She glanced at Ray then she glanced at Fraser. Turning to Ray, she whispered. "There's nothing wrong with him wanting to be your husband, my dear, because the guy's a stud muffin."

Ray frowned at her then looked back to his partner. "Now, do you think that you can do it. I was supposed ta pair up with Alan Zulu but I don't think I would wanna be his boyfriend if you get my meaning."

"Are you referring to the one they call *Casanova?"*

Ray smiled. "Yep, he's the one and only Mr. Stud."

Fraser sipped at his water then sat back. "I wouldn't call him *Mr. Stud *. I mean, the man is quite fetching indeed but his idiosyncrasies are a bit too . . . well, let's just say he has been known to be a bit radical."

"Frase, idiosyncrasy is a bit too tame a word fer what this guy does. He isn't just radical, but he's downright perverse! He's gotta reputation that would put * Don Juan * ta shame. The man has been known to sleep with anything that has two legs and two arms, okay? He'll fuck anything that walks and I don't intend ta be the next casualty on his belt."

"Ray, must you use such language."

"Well, you know what they say about people like him, Frase . . . if the shoe fits, then keep the shoe. Anyway . . . let's get back ta the problem at hand. Do ya think that you can handle being my boyfriend fer a couple of weeks? Or is this gonna cramp yer style with the Italian stud?"

"What does Detective Vecchio have to do with this?"

"Well, now that he's returned, he does want ya back as his partner. You two were pretty cozy at that drug bust yesterday." 

"We were not *pretty cozy* Ray. He asked that I drive up to the scene with him and I accepted. We had things that needed to be settled."

"And did the two of ya *settle, * these things out already? Are you gonna partner with . . . never mind? Can you do this assignment or not 'cause if you can't then I'll get someone else ta do it?"

"I already said that I could do this and there is no need to ask anyone else." Fraser added feeling a little offended. "Did you have someone else in mind?"

Ray glanced up at his partner. "Well . . . Alan ain't really all that bad and I did hear that he needs a date fer the Christmas party so I thought . . . hell . . . why not. It's not like I got a date or even . . . A partner now . . . you know." Ray finished saying while attempting to sound a little wounded.

Fraser watched those light-colored blues and wasn't sure if Ray was joking. "Ray? . . .Would you consider doing this assignment with him?"

Ray nodded. "Well, yeh . . . I mean, if you and Vecchio are gonna saddle up together and I have no one else that will take this on then I don't have much of a choice, do I? I know the guy's real lowlife but I can tell you that he's pretty good at . . . uh . . . never mind."

The statement piqued his curiosity and Fraser leaned forward on the table. "He's good at what, Ray?"

Ray blushed and looked away quickly. "Frase, we need ta discuss the assignment. Now listen up. The first thing we're gonna do is ta go shopping fer some clothes that will allow us ta fit in. We'll be moving in as soon as possible, maybe tonight if you can get away. The department already made arrangements fer us to stay with Alexis and her boyfriend Mark. So do you think you can handle this?"

Fraser nodded. "Tonight would be fine. As I told you yesterday, I have the next two weeks off for the holidays and I have nothing scheduled for those two weeks. Well . . . I was going to take Diefenbaker Christmas shopping but I'm sure he will understand why we can't go. Ray? . . .What is Detective Zulu good at?"

Ray ignored the question and stood up. "Come on and let's go, Fraser . . . we're gonna do some shopping."

***************************************************************

Fraser stared at himself in the full-length mirror in the department shop then glanced over at Ray who sat on the couch viewing him. He turned around and shook his head. "Ray, these leather pants are much too tight . . . Maybe I should . . . "

"Uh, uh . . . those pants are perfect . . . Just take the leather jacket off Frase and try on the white muscle shirt instead of that black one."

"But, Ray . . . "

"Uh, uh . . . you said you could do this, Fraser. You need the perfect clothes so let's get at 'er. Take the shirt off."

The young salesclerk made an appearance and walked over to Fraser. "So, how do you like those leather ones? We do have a smaller size and I did manage to find another smaller pair of the jeans that you tried on earlier, Sir. Would you care to try them?"

Fraser turned to his partner. "Ray! . . .I. . ."

Ray smiled and shook his head. "No. . . . those other jeans fit perfectly. We'll be taking what he's wearing also."

Fraser handed the salesclerk the leather jacket and glanced at his partner. "What about the clothes you are going to wear?"

Ray stood up and smiled. "No need ta shop fer me . . . I already bought what I needed."

Fraser frowned.

*********************************************************

"Jesus, Benny! Welsh just told me about the case you're going to work on and I don't believe it!?! Please don't tell me that Stanley made you feel sorry for him?!" Vecchio stared at his partner from across his desk.

Fraser watched his partner then shook his head. "It didn't happen that way, Ray . . . Ray, asked if I would be willing to accompany him on this assignment and I accepted."

Vecchio leaned forward and whispered. "You do realize that you are going to be his boyfriend in like his gay lover, Benny? What do you know about being gay?! You didn't even know what a transvestite was when you first came to Chicago!"

Fraser blushed and fussed with the brim of his hat. "Ray . . . I have learned a lot in the two years that you've been gone. I can assure you that I know what homosexual and transvestite's are."

"Oh really . . . So now you're going to run off with Stanley as his gay lover? Have you thought about what you might have to do Benny? You're going to have to visit gay bars, maybe do some dirty dancing in public and probably some heavy petting and kissing also. Did that cross your mind?"

Fraser blushed even more and didn't respond. He hadn't actually thought of these things but he was sure that he could do it.

Vecchio fell back into his seat and snorted. "I didn't think you had thought about all this stuff. Just tell Stanley that you changed your mind and let him do this assignment with that sex-manic Alan. What was he thinking of when he asked you to take on this assignment? Is he crazy? The guy acts weird to begin with especially when he's around you Benny. You're lucky I returned . . . maybe what you need is to put some distance between the two of you. Trust me . . . Alan's perfect for this assignment. The man's gay inside and out, through and through."

Fraser stared at his partner. The thought of Ray doing this assignment with Detective Zulu disturbed him greatly. "No . . . Ray, is my friend just like you are and this is merely an assignment and will be handled as such."

Ray shook his head. "No, Benny . . . something's not right with all of this, so don't do it. Don't you lower your standard's Benny? Not even if the man is your friend."

Fraser stared at his Italian partner then looked away.

*****************************************

Ray honked and waited. 

Fraser came bounding down the Consulate steps dressed in jeans and white a pullover. He jumped into the GTO and buckled in. "Hello Ray."

"Steven . . . ya gotta remember that my name is Steven Cross and yer Bryan Corey . . . I uh . . . heard that ya might be changing yer mind about this assignment, Fraser."

Fraser glanced over at him and was puzzled by his statement. "Who told you that? I haven't changed my mind, Ray, er Steven."

Ray started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Vecchio called me and bitched me out. It seems he wants ya to stay close ta him during yer holidays . . . Fraser . . . You can back away if you wanna . . . I do have back up ya know."

Fraser looked over at his partner and shook his head. "I have no intention of backing off. I intend to help you throughout the case."

Ray glanced over at his partner and continued. "Look. Fraser . . . Vecchio brought up some good points that I hadn't even considered. Are you gonna be able ta handle the petting and the touching in public? You think ya can handle the . . . the kissing, Frase? . . .You don't hafta worry about sex cause . . . well . . . it's not like we need ta display that ta anyone. But I want ya ta know that it's not too late to back off, okay?"

Fraser blushed and looked away. He then looked at his partner and added. "I can do whatever needs to be done. I know that I can do this."

Ray glanced at him then nodded. "Okay . . . if you really wanna give this a try. But once we're in . . . there's no turning back. You gotta be sure of this Fraser."

"I am sure, Ray.

"Frase?"

"Yes Ray?"

"Have ya ever . . . Well, when I was a kid we used ta experiment and do all kinds of stupid stuff but have you ever . . . experimented?"

Fraser didn't quite understand the question. "Experimented? In what way of experimenting are you referring to?"

Ray blushed. He walked into this one and now he didn't know how to back away. "I'm trying ta ask if . . . well, if you have ever experimented with sex and . . . men before?"

Now Fraser felt his face flush as he blushed. He didn't know how to respond. 

Ray realized he had embarrassed the Mountie and apologized quickly. "Hey. I'm sorry fer asking such a personal question and . . . of course it ain't any of my business . . . Just ferget that I asked, okay?"

"No. . . . no. . . . " Fraser shook his head and brushed a knuckle across his brow. "It's quite all right Ray. I had my share of, um . . . my share of experiments, but they weren't quite successful."

Ray smiled and wanted to laugh because he remembered his own disasters but he knew that if he laughed he might embarrass the Mountie so he bit at his bottom lip. Then he chuckled. "Let's just say that I had my share of disasters also, Fraser, so don't feel too bad about it."

Fraser glanced at him and then smiled. 

*************************************************

They arrived at the two-story brick home and Ray rang the doorbell. A cute, young woman opened the door and happily greeted her older brother and his boyfriend. "Steven! . . .and you must be Bryan?"

Ray hugged his young sister. "Alexis! . .yes, this is Bryan." 

She hurried them in and introduced the two to the other undercover detective, Mark. She then escorted them to their bedroom. 

Ray and Fraser unloaded the rental and hauled everything up to their room.

After they finished unloading, they sat at the dinning room table discussing their next move. 

Since Alexis was in charge, they let her explain their orders. "Okay, here's the plan. Ray . . . We are living in the vicinity of the largest gay community in this area, which I know you were made aware of before you took this assignment. Tomorrow I am going to take you to the favorite hangouts like the bars, restaurants and stores to expose the two of you to the public. There is going to be a Christmas dance tomorrow night and most of the gay community will be attending so you two had better be prepared." She turned to Fraser. "You do know how to dance don't you?"

Fraser shook his head. "Well . . . not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? Do you or don't you?"

"Hey . . . he's my boyfriend and I'll teach him how ta dance okay?" Ray intervened.

Alexis turned to glare at Ray and muttered. "Do you mean to tell me that he's . . . he's green?"

Fraser frowned. "Green?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah and he's Canadian also, Alexis . . . but, don't worry cause I'll teach him what he needs ta know."

"Ray! Do you mean to tell me that he's never even kissed a man before?!" she turned to Fraser. "Have you ever kissed a man before?"

Fraser shook his head. "Not really but . . . "

Alexis whipped around and snapped at Ray. "So how the hell is he going to be your lover if he's never even kissed a man before!? Why didn't you bring Alan instead?"

Fraser interjected quickly. "I don't think that I need lessons in. . . . "

"Alex! I'm sure he knows how ta kiss and I said that I would teach him if he doesn't! Now leave him alone . . . He's my partner and that's that. Come on Frase . . . let's get upstairs and practice our dirty dancing and . . . and kissing." Ray got up. 

Fraser stood up and was about to follow Ray out when Alexis called him. "Hey . . . I don't mean to put you down but you do have to play a convincing gay, you know . . . I can see why Ray would choose you over Alan 'cause you're just as hot as Alan is but . . . you'd better learn how to shake your ass a little and kiss if you know what I mean."

Ray came back into the room. "Frase? . . .are you coming?"

Fraser stared at Alexis then added. "I can do this Ms. . . . Alexis . . . I can assure you that I can do this."

Alexis nodded then she winked at him. "Well, for Ray's sake . . . I really hope so. And don't call me Ms. . . . just call me Alexis." 

Fraser nodded then followed Ray upstairs to their bedroom.

*****************************************************************

Ray entered the bedroom and flopped on the bed. 

Fraser sat on the chair opposite him. "Ray? . . .What's wrong?"

Ray rested on an elbow and stared at his partner. "I think that I made a mistake, Fraser . . . Now don't get this wrong but I don't think that yer gonna make a really convincing gay."

Fraser thought for a minute then added. "I once played the role of a woman, Ray and I made a very convincing woman."

Ray smiled. "Yeh . . . I read and heard about that one but . . . you didn't hold Vecchio's hand and you didn't dance with him and you didn't kiss him, did you?"

Fraser nodded. "Well, yes I did."

Ray sat up quickly. "You kissed Vecchio?! You never told me that!"

Fraser shook his head. "No. . . . I meant that I danced with him."

"Oh . . . but we're going to do more then just dance, Fraser . . . we're going to become much more then close buddies here."

"I can do this Ray. I am good with roles and such."

Ray stared at him for a second then jumped off the bed. "Okay . . . let's get at 'er." He popped a CD into the stereo then sashayed over to Fraser and extended a hand. The music played softly in the background.

Fraser looked up at him then grasped; the hand being offered.

Ray pulled him up then pulled him in until they were pressed against each other. "Let's dance Fraser." 

Fraser had never been this close to his partner before and Ray intimidated him. Their bodies were pressed up against each other like two sardines in a can and it unnerved him for some reason. He remembered having pressed his mouth to Ray's at one time but their bodies had never come in contact the way they were doing now.

Ray danced Fraser around the small space in the room. He was relieved that Fraser was doing an excellent job at following his steps because the closeness fazed even him. This was a bit too intimate and it frightened him. He looked up into his partner's blues and mumbled. "Okay, first of the lessons . . . just relax." Ray snuggled up closer and buried his chin into Fraser's shoulder. Then he whispered. "Lesson number two . . . We're gonna get really cozy and intimate." He released Fraser's hand and wrapped both arms around the Mountie's waist and held him tight. 

At first Fraser hesitated a bit but Ray tugged him on and then he too wrapped his arms around Ray. 

Ray buried his face between Fraser's neck and shoulder and whispered. "Now . . . we're gonna take this nice and easy and whenever it gets too uncomfortable for you then you just lemme know, okay? But this is gonna be a crash course in * gayism * 'cause tomorrow we do the real thing, okay?"

"Yes Ray." Whispered Fraser as he felt Ray's warm breath caressing his neck. The sensation sent chills up his spine and made him nervous.

Their bodies molded into each others and the detective could feel Fraser's thigh pressing up against his soft cock and balls. 

Fraser attempted to adjust to the body being pressed up against his but now he was panicky because his thigh kept rubbing Ray's crotch.

Ray felt the throb against his zipper once, then his cock throbbed again and decided this position was not a good idea. He adjusted himself as he danced Fraser around the room and now his thigh was up against the Mountie's crotch. Now he was the one rubbing into Fraser.

Fraser felt his partner's thigh pushing into his crotch and shut his eyes. But all too soon his eyes flew open when he felt his partner's lips press into his neck and Fraser stiffened immediately.

Ray tugged at him. "Come on, Frase, and don't freeze up on me. Relax a little 'cause this is part of our coverup."

Fraser moved again. "I'm sorry, Ray but you took me by surprise." He felt his cock hardening and he struggled to stop it. He bit at his bottom lip and tried to pull his body back just a little.

Ray sensed him pulling away so he ran both hands down Fraser's back and cupped his butt pulling him back into place.

Fraser froze again. Something awful, yet wonderful was happening to his body. His cock was filling up and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to be this close to his partner any more because he was scared that Ray would find his erection repulsive and disturbing.

Ray tugged him into dancing once again. 

Fraser continued dancing being mindful of his erection. Then he felt a soft warmness that he hadn't expected at all. Ray was running his tongue up his neck slowly leaving a cool trail behind. Then the detective took his lobe between his lips and sucked. Fraser shivered and felt the first jolt shoot into his cock and he stopped dancing immediately. 

Ray forced him on while still nipping at his ear.

"Ray."

"Sh-h-h-h!" Ray was concentrating on his hard on. He wasn't exactly sure when he got it but the throbbing was great and he wanted to indulge in it. He was keeping it as far away from Fraser's body so as not to repulse the Mountie but close enough to feel the other man's warmness.

Ray tilted his head back and stared into those worried grey-blues. "Okay . . . Frase . . . lemme move into our final lesson." Then without further warning he reached forward and pressed his lips to the Mountie's soft ones.

Fraser's cock pounded and the closeness startled him so he pushed Ray away breaking the kiss.

Ray gasped as he fell backwards landing on the bed. 

Fraser gasped then rushed over to him. "Oh dear! . . .Ray! I'm so sorry!"

Ray sat up and batted his partner's hands away. "Lemme alone . . . I can tell that yer really prepared ta do this, Fraser. What the hell was that all about? You can't dance with me . . . You don't lemme touch you and kissing, is definitely outta the question, so how are we gonna pretend ta be lovers?"

Fraser murmured. "Ray . . . I'm very sorry for what I did . . . it's just that you caught me off guard . . . I hadn't expected you to kiss me and . . ."

"Bravo! Bravo! . .Well, that worked really well, Ray. So you're going to replace me with Mr. Boy Scout of the year and my, my but what a piece of prime steak this man is!"

Ray and Fraser turned to the voice and saw Alan leaning on the door frame. 

"Alan! What are you doing here?!" snapped Ray angrily as he jumped off the bed.

Alan strolled in and stepped over to Fraser. "I came to see how my replacement was working out and I can see that he's not working out too well but God, the Almighty will you take a look at his ass!"

Fraser blushed as he observed the detective studying him. The Mountie then introduced himself. "We haven't been properly introduced, Detective Zulu. My name is Constable Benton Fraser and I first came . . . "

"Cut it out Alan! Yer not even supposed ta be here 'cause we're on a stakeout."Snapped Ray angrily as he watched the detective ogling his partner.

"Yes, I was made aware of the fact that I've been bumped off this case, Ray . . . but you have to realize that Virgin boy here isn't going to cut it at all. And I have no reservations about giving the man some lesson's."

"Yer out of yer fucking mind, Alan." Growled Ray as he suddenly felt protective of Fraser.

Alan smiled. "The verdict is still out on that my dear boy!" Alan then reached out and grabbed Fraser's hand and pulled the Mountie into an embrace. He was about to plaster his lips to Fraser's and Ray pushed the detective away. 

"Don't ya dare!"

Fraser stumbled backwards when Alan released him. 

Alan laughed then grabbed Ray instead. "Okay, so you and I teach him how it's done, lover. It's not like we haven't done this before, Ray." He plastered his lips to the smaller detectives' lips.

Ray pushed him away but only for a split second and then allowed the tall brunette to kiss him. 

Fraser watched in fascination as Alan ravished his partner's mouth. He realized that Detective Zulu was used to getting his way. The man held Ray tight, squeezing and bracing him to his body. The brunette was hellbent on devouring Ray's mouth never easing up and kissing him roughly while sucking on Ray's lips, tasting him and nipping at him.

Ray struggled but Alan refused to be deterred. It wasn't until Alan and Ray toppled on the bed with mouths still fastened to each other that Ray pushed him off to one side. Ray jumped off the bed immediately and broke out in a rage. "You fucking sonuvabitch! What the fuck do ya think yer doing, Alan!? I've warned ya about doing that shit ta me before! I told ya never ta do that ta me again you damn mother fucker or I'd rip yer damn balls out!"

Alan broke out laughing. "Oh get over it, and Ray . . . you know how much you enjoyed it the last time. You didn't put up much of a fight then, did you? How about telling your boyfriend to take a hike and we'll continue what we didn't finish the last time, Ray?"

Ray was furious and embarrassed as he glanced over at Fraser who was staring at him with a shocked look on his face then he glared back at Alan. "Get the fuck outta my room Alan! You don't belong here and this isn't yer goddam bust!"

Alan got off the bed and stepped over to Ray. He stared at the blond detective and then whispered. "Aw, come on, Ray . . . Don't tell me that you're still angry with me because I slept with Rick

instead of you? All those things you said to me scared me, Ray. I wanted to sleep with you that night and you knew that."

Ray felt his face flush as he glared at the detective and then he turned away. "Fraser . . . Would you please leave us fer a second. This won't take long."

Fraser didn't want to leave now. "Ray."

"It's okay Fraser. I have ta have a word with Alan and it won't take long."

Fraser nodded. "Very well." And walked away throwing a glance once over his shoulder and watched as Alan stepped up and embraced Ray pulling the blond in for another kiss.

Fraser stepped out and shut the door behind him.

Ray pushed the brunette away and glared into those olive-colored greens. "Lemme tell you something Alan . . . I never asked ta work with ya in the first place and I don't even know where ya got the idea that I wanted ta sleep with ya now. Yer not as good looking as you think you are!"

Alan smiled as he stared into those light blues. "Oh really? So why were you all over me that night, Ray? Why were you kissing me like there was no tomorrow?"

Ray felt his face flush. "I was just doing my job."

Alan laughed. "Sure, you and I were just doing a job, Ray. That's why you had a boner and we would've gotten it on that night had you not said the things that you did to me about commitments. You know that's the fucking truth so quit lying to me and you."

Ray pursed his lips and didn't respond.

Alan smiled. "I thought so. Those kisses weren't all work, Ray. Those were real kisses."

Ray turned away. "Okay, fine, but that was then and now I want ya ta leave me alone. I don't want anything ta do with you now so get that through that skull of yers."

"You're still upset with me for shafting you, aren't you? Well, tonight I'm all yours, Ray." Alan stepped forward and reached for Ray's pants. With one mastered move he unzipped the pants. 

Ray glanced down at the hand that was snaking its way into his pants and was exploring him. He felt Alan's hand grab his hardening cock through his boxers and squeezed it. Ray bit down on his lip fighting back a moan. He glanced up into those greens and muttered. "Get yer fucking hands off me or I'm gonna shoot it off mother-fucker."

Alan laughed as he stared into those pale blues. He then pulled his hand away and murmured. "Oh, come on Ray and stop playing hard to get . . . when was the last time that you got laid? I'll do it anyway you want it and you know I'm very good at what I do, Ray."

Ray glared at the detective and then shook his head. "Yer beginning ta really piss me off, Alan . . . I'm not interested and if you touch me again, I will kick ya in the head."

Alan glared at the blond haired detective then shook his head. "You don't know whom you're turning away. That Mountie sure as hell isn't going to give you a piece of ass because the guy can't even kiss you. I'm good and you know it, Ray."

"Fer yer information, I don't want a piece of him either. We're here to do a job and that's all."

"Yeah right, Ray . . . if you could fuck that Mountie, you would do it in a second. I can tell that you want him but he's just not the type to do the shit that you like. Come on Ray . . . I can promise that you'll enjoy what I have to offer you."

Ray stared at the cop then shook his head. "I said no, now lemme alone."

Alan nodded then turned away. "You know that you're going to regret this because that Canadian isn't going to do jack shit for you. He's probably going to get you killed because he doesn't have what it takes to pull this job off! If you want to turn down a blow job then that's your loss but I know some other men that would kill to be in your shoes."

Ray shook his head. "Well, I'm not those other men, Alan."

Alan glared at the detective then smiled. "Yeah right. . . .All you need is a good fuck and I'll have you begging for more. But, okay, have it your way." Alan opened the door and saw Fraser standing there. "Well, you should've just come in if you were going to be standing there eavesdropping."

He stepped around the Mountie and walked off. 

Fraser stepped in and stared at his partner.

Ray blushed when he realized that Fraser had been listening to his conversation. He glanced over at his partner and noticed that Fraser was staring at his crotch. Ray looked down quickly and realized his jeans were unzipped. "Fraser . . . Nothing happened."

Fraser blushed and nodded. "Understood."

"Well, then don't look at me like I was doing something wrong 'cause I didn't do anything."

Fraser looked up into those blues and nodded. "I wasn't accusing you of any wrongdoing Ray . . . I believe what you are telling me . . . I was just wondering if that is what you want for me to do?"

Ray turned away feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. "No. . . . I mean, yes yer supposed ta act like my boyfriend but no, don't force yerself on me like . . . what the hell am I saying? You and force don't even belong in the same sentence."

"Are you all right, Ray?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect!" Ray turned and walked away. "Just gimme a minute, Fraser 'cause I gotta do something." he hurried to the bathroom. Closing the door he pressed his body against it trying to steady his breathing. He was shaking because he was angry and because he had an erection that needed attention. He hurried to the basin and splashed cold water on his face. Once he had calmed down, he stepped out of the bathroom and hurried to the bed trying to avoid his partner. "Fraser . . . why don't you and me just call it a night. You can take whatever side of the bed ya want and . . . " "Ray? Don't you want to continue with our? . . ."

"No! . . .I've had enough fer one night. Let's just call it a night, okay?"

"Yes . . . of course, if you insist on calling this off."

Ray removed his shoes and flopped on his side of the bed and stared up into space.

Fraser removed his pullover and belt and placed them on the chair close by. He removed his boots and then laid next to his partner. He glanced over at Ray who quickly turned away giving his back to him. The Mountie frowned then decided it best to leave him alone for tonight.

The Mountie closed his eyes and soon he was asleep. He was dreaming and in his dream Ray was dancing with him. The detective was touching him, squeezing him and fondling him all over. The Mountie tried to pull away but Ray wouldn't allow him to. The detective was kissing him roughly, pressing his lips harder and harder. He could feel Ray's tongue deep inside his mouth, exploring him and the man was stealing his breath. He cried out but Ray was forceful in his kissing. Then the blond detective slammed him up against a wall, pushed the jophurs down then shoved himself into Fraser's ass. Fraser tried to fight but only ended up with his face pressed against the wall as Ray pumped into him rough and hard. He could feel the pressure and pain and struggle to stop the rape but he couldn't turn around so he cried out. "Ray! Ray, you're hurting me! Stop! Please stop it!" But the detective continued thrusting into him over and over again, harder and harder. Ray was brutal and he kept shoving up into him while the Mountie moaned and struggled. Fraser gripped the wall digging his fingernails into it and again cried. "Stop it! You're hurting me, Ray! Ray, stop it because it hurts!" then he came. The explosion was like none he could ever remember because it had been quite a while since he had an orgasm as such. Fraser could feel the wetness dripping down his legs and that's when he jumped up to find Ray shaking him. 

"Fraser? Fraser, are you all right? What's going on?" 

Fraser sat up immediately and looked around the dark room. Then he gasped in fear. "Get your hands off me! How could you do that to me, Ray?!" 

Ray jerked his hands away then reached over and clicked the lamp on. "What did I do, Fraser? . . .What am I doing? . . . .Yer having a nightmare, Frase . . . I didn't even come near ya! . . .I swear that I didn't!"

It took Fraser a minute to realize that he was only dreaming. He turned to his partner and stared at him and then he shook his head. "Sorry, I'm . . . it was a nightmare . . . I'm okay now."

Ray stared at his partner and then he murmured. "But what happened? What were you dreaming about? What did I do ta ya, Ben?"

Fraser looked at him realizing Ray had called him Ben. He had never called him Ben before tonight. 

Ray saw the fear and anger in his eyes and Fraser's face and upper body was glistening with sweat. Ray glanced into those dark blues again searching for answers. "Ben? . . .What did I do to ya?"

Fraser ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and hopped off the bed. "I need some water, Ray. I'll be right back." He hurried to the bathroom. Once he was alone, he splashed water on his face and stared into the mirror. He then reached down and unzipped the jeans he was still wearing then peeked into the boxers and stared at the creamy release still glistening on and around his penis. Grabbing a face towel he wiped himself clean and then glanced back up at his reflection and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Several minutes later he crawled back into bed.

"Fraser? Are you all right? What did I do to ya? Was it because I tried ta kiss ya?"

Fraser had his back to his partner trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm fine Ray . . . just go back to sleep."

Ray scooted into the Mountie, placed a hand on the man's upper arm and dug his chin into the Canadian's shoulder. "Fraser? Tell me what I did ta hurt ya? Did I disgust you?"

Fraser shut his eyes when he felt his friends closeness. He steadied his trembling voice and whispered. "No, you do not disgust me . . . It was just a nightmare, Ray. Just go to sleep."

Ray hesitated for a second and then mumbled under his breath. "Dammit, Fraser . . . I wish you would talk ta me and tell me if this assignment is freaking ya. . . ."

"It's not the assignment, Ray . . . I just had a nightmare so please, let it go." Fraser would still not give details.

Ray became angry and moved away. He then reached over and clicked off the lamp. He took one final look at the dark silhouette laying beside him then turned away.

*****************************************************************

Early morning and all four were at the breakfast table. Turns out that Mark was an excellent cook and had toast, eggs, hash browns and coffee all set for the group. 

Alexis was relaying the guidelines for the day then stopped to catch a better glimpse of the blond detective. "Would you tell me how in the hell you got those pants to go up your ass, Ray? Those things are skin-tight! And that shirt that you're wearing, Ray . . . where in the world did you get that . . . that . . . the shirt?"

Ray smiled. "You like it? The sales clerk said it was 100% silk and the only one left that came in this shade."

Alexis shook her head and mumbled. "Thank God that they don't have another one . . . what kind of color is that?"

Ray jumped up to model his attire and twirled around flamboyantly. "This shirt that the fabulous Steve is wearing is 100% silk and is in the wonderful shade of Peaches and Cream. It also comes in the flavors of Kiwi and Papaya."

Alexis and Mark cracked up laughing and Ray joined them.

Fraser was still in a solemn mood.

Alexis turned to the Mountie and frowned. "Okay you. It's your turn to model those painted-on jeans."

Fraser blushed as he stared at the group.

"Alex, leave him alone. He had a bad night." Added Ray as he sat next to his partner.

"Why? You didn't give him any last night, Ray?"

Ray noticed Fraser blushed even more and he grabbed his napkin and flung it at Alexis. "Hey! I told ya ta leave him alone!"

Mark laughed and Alexis ducked. "Hey! I just wanna check out his jeans! What's wrong with that, Steven?!"

Ray turned to his friend. "Go on and show Ms. Sexually-deprived yer pants because she wants to look at yer ass."

Fraser blushed and protested. "Ray."

"Ah, come on and get up and show us some good old Canadian ass, Bryan!" Alexis snapped at him.

Fraser set his fork down and stood up. 

Ray only watched him and knew that he was still upset.

Alexis twirled her finger at him signaling for him to twirl around.

Fraser turned his back to her.

Alexis tore out in a loud cat-whistle. "God almighty, if that isn't the tightest ass I've ever seen! You can tell no man's been there before, right Mark?"

Fraser felt embarrassed.

Mark cracked up laughing then slapped Ray on the shoulder. "You're one lucky sonuvabitch Ray. He looks like a virgin to me. You're going to be the lucky one to boldly go where no man has ever been before!"

Fraser sat down quickly and didn't look at any of them.

Ray noticed the anger in Fraser's eyes then kicked at Mark under the table trying to soften the mood. "Hey, come on you two and leave him alone! The man's a cop and he knows what he's doing so just leave him alone! You two are just jealous that ya don't have a nice ass like his, especially you Alex, and you call yerself a woman!"

The two continued laughing and Fraser finally smiled along with them.

Alexis got up. "Okay, guys. We're going sightseeing then we're going to stop at my favorite restaurant to eat. The more we expose the two of you, the quicker we can get results. Let's go."

**********************************************

Ray and Fraser followed Alexis and Mark from store to store. At one point Alexis pulled Ray over and reminded him about being Fraser's lover. 

Ray then stepped over to Fraser and grabbed his hand curling his finger's with the Mounties and pulled him along.

Fraser blushed and followed. 

Ray murmured. "Fraser . . . about last night, ya wanna talk about it?"

Fraser turned away and shook his head. "No."

Ray nodded and continued walking hand in hand with his partner. "Fraser . . . ya gotta remember that yer playing a role here. We're supposed ta be a gay couple that's happy and in love and so far this morning you've been playing a sour lover. Are you angry 'cause of what Alan said about him and me?"

Fraser shook his head. "No, Ray, that's not what is bothering me and I'm sorry about my mood. I will try to do better."

Fraser slipped a hand around Ray's waist and pulled him in close. 

Ray was surprised by the gesture and played along by wrapping his own arm around the Mountie's waist and laying his head on the Mountie's shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk. 

The Mountie realized that things had changed between them overnight. Since the nightmare he felt closer to Ray, more connected. He felt as if they had left the world of friends behind and stepped into a world of lovers now. Ray had been right when he said that there was no turning back because in reality, there wasn't.

Ray walked beside him quietly wondering what was going through his partner's mind. Ever since the nightmare last night Fraser was too quiet and withdrawn. He didn't know if the kiss had repulsed him or because of the conversation between Alan and he had upset Fraser. He wished Fraser would tell him what was going on but the Mountie wasn't talking.

Right before they headed for their next stop Alexis called Ray over. 

Fraser stopped to glance at some merchandise in a window as Ray and Alexis talked away from him.

Ray argued with her and then headed back to where the Mountie waited. "Come on Bryan, we're gonna go and get something ta eat."

"What's wrong, Steven? What did she tell you?"

"She thinks we're not loving enough and . . . never mind, just come on."

Fraser nodded and started to follow his partner but Ray stopped suddenly then turned to him. 

"Bryan . . . I know something is bothering you and you need ta tell me what it is! I can't play this role if you don't help me. We can't go around acting like we're pissed off at each other. Are you angry because I kissed ya? Is that what this is all about?"

Fraser stared into those worried, soft blues and smiled. "No, Ray, you, kissing me does not bother me at all." And to show the detective that there was no need to worry he reached over and pressed his lips to his partners in a gentle loving kiss. He inched back and looked into Ray's surprised blues then he reached down and gave him another tender kiss but this time he pressed his warm lips in harder, really exploring his partner's soft ones. "There . . . does that lessen your worries about this subject?"

Ray stared at him in shock. He hadn't expected to be kissed. He also hadn't expected the kiss to be so gentle and sweet and so like Fraser, warm inside.

They stared into each other's blues and Ray didn't know what to say. The tender kiss blew him away and for once he had nothing to say.

Fraser frowned. "Steven? Is everything all right? Was I out of line?"

Ray shook his head and smiled. "Everything is perfect between us again, Bryan."

"Hey you two! Would you hurry up because Mark and I are starving?!" yelled Alexis

Ray looked away and wrapped an arm around his partner's waist again and tugged him along. "Come on, let's go."

The Mountie placed his arm back to its previous position around Ray's waist and followed along feeling much more relaxed now that Ray was comforted. Fraser realized that the case was proving to be more then what he bargained for. Kissing his best friend and partner had opened a whole new world for him. The kiss opened a universe he had feared for so long because of its consequences. But being in love with Ray was worth the risk. He knew it was too late to step away now because he was in love with his partner.

"Hey? . . Are you okay, Bryan?" asked Ray concerned as he glanced over at him. "Yer being awfully quiet again and that worries me."

Fraser smiled. "I'm sorry, Steven . . . I was just thinking about the risks and consequences of the jobs we undertake."

Ray nodded. "Well, maybe you can explain yer deductions to me."

Fraser looked over to him and smiled. "Yes, maybe I could do that at some other time."

Ray watched him and smiled also. "Greatness."

They settled into a table set out on the patio to have lunch. 

Alexis watched the couple and noticed there was something different about them. Ray was still playing his part as he joked and gazed at Fraser intently or sometimes he would lean over and press his head into the Mountie's shoulder but there was a transformation of some kind. 

She watched as Ray reached over and messed with Fraser's hair then tidied up his shirt acting like a fussy feminine partner while Fraser continued being Fraser. 

But then she noticed how Fraser glanced up at his partner and then smiled. Only this smile wasn't anything like yesterday's when they had lunch. This was not an I'm-happy-to-be-your-friend type of smile. It was more like I've-just-found-out-I'm-head-over-heels-smitten-by-you type of smile. She noticed that the Mountie just sat there and ate up the detective with his eyes.

She didn't know what to make of it.

Ray continued with his lunch when he felt a sharp kick in his shin. "Ow!"

Alexis smiled. 

Ray glared at her.

The female detective glanced over, past Ray's shoulder and stared.

Ray nodded then dropped his fork on the floor. Reaching down for it he glanced behind him and noticed the man seated three tables down who was glaring at him. The man was scowling and grimaced when Ray looked his way.

Ray turned back to his lunch and nodded at Alexis. Ray scooted his chair closer to Fraser and pretended to cuddle as he wrapped both arms around the Mountie's arm and rested his head on his shoulder. "Over ta yer left, three tables down someone is watching us."

Fraser was about to turn when he heard someone yell. "Pervert! Fucking psychos! Why don't you take it home?!"

They all turned to look at the man and noticed that he wasn't at his seat any longer. The place settled after a minute and everyone continued eating.

"Who was that Alex?"

Mark was the one who answered. "That is the only suspect that we have at the moment."

"So why aren't we going after him?" asked Ray.

"Because we know where he lives, Steven." Alexis added as she sat back. "The problem is we know where he lives, works, shops, sleeps and just about his whole routine. We just can't nail him because he hasn't made a move in a week and that's why the two of you are here . . . We're bringing him his next victim . . . Steven."

Fraser glanced over to Ray then back to Alexis. "Are we talking entrapment, Alexis?"

Alexis stared at the Mountie then shook her head. "No, we are talking bait, Bryan. Fresh, good-looking bait." She then looked over at Ray and smiled.

Fraser looked over to Ray also.

Once lunch was over Ray and Fraser decided to walk back to the house leaving Alexis and Mark behind. Fraser suggested that they stop at a park they were passing. 

Sitting next to the Mountie, Ray, looked over to him and muttered. "Have . . . have you decided on what you and Vecchio intend ta do? Are you gonna partner up with him?"

Fraser glanced at his partner then back at the lake. "Ray wants me to work with him. He hasn't said anything about . . . well, he hasn't . . . " and Fraser stopped.

Ray looked away then fell back into the bench. "What have you decided Fraser? Look, you don't hafta worry about me 'cause I'm uh . . . I'm putting in fer the transfer, after all . . . the Lieutenant said he can get me into just about any department that I wanna go to and. . . ."

'No. . . . I don't think that's a good idea, Ray. The three of us should try to instill some sort of working relationship before you decide to make such a rash decision."

Ray sat up "No, cause it's not gonna work . . . you know that Vecchio and I don't get along and It's just not gonna work. Frase . . . I heard they need help up in New York. I like New York cause it's the kinda place that keeps ya on yer toes, ya know?"

Fraser was disappointed as he looked at his partner. He then continued. "Could you at least give this a try, Ray?"

Ray nodded then got up. "Okay, enough with the talk. We need to get going." He extended a hand to his partner.

Fraser knew that Ray didn't intend to give their new working relationship a try and it saddened him. He glanced up at his partner and took hold of his hand and stood up. Ray wrapped an arm around the Mountie's waist and tugged him along. "You know what? I could really get used ta having ya for my boyfriend, Bryan."

Fraser was surprised by the remark and glanced over at him. "You could?"

Ray nodded. "Sure, cause I'm used ta yer body already and it fits well with mine."

Fraser was puzzled by the remark and added. "Could you elaborate on that?"

"No, now let's get home ta prepare for this party tonight. Yer gonna need extra time just so ya can squeeze into that leather outfit."

"Oh dear . . . Is that what I'm wearing?"

Ray glanced over at his partner then rested his head on his shoulder and smiled. "Aw, come on the outfit looks pretty killer on ya so don't fret over it."

Fraser glanced over at the head resting on his shoulder and smiled. "Do you really think so?"

Ray glanced up at him and when both blues connected, he smiled. Then for a split second Ray could've sworn that Fraser meant to kiss him when the Mountie licked his lips and inched forward. But then Fraser looked away quickly.

Ray frowned then added. "Yeh . . . I really do think you look pretty killer."

The Mountie startled himself because he really wanted to kiss his partner and he almost did.

**************************************************

Dressing proved to be quite a chore for Fraser. He had already showered, shaved then forced his body into the skin-tight leather pants that Ray had purchased for this occasion. The pants were so tight that they actually pinched him in certain places and it didn't feel too comfortable. 

Ray stepped into the bathroom to evaluate the Mountie's attire and jumped into his rendition of a drag salesperson. "Oh my lord, Bryan but those pants just do a fabulous job in showcasing that firm, tight ass of yers! And look at those laced up boots wrapped around those simply gorgeous, muscled, hunk'a legs! Ummm, I swear, that I'm gonna tear ya apart, Bryan honey just watching you in motion!"

"Ray, please stop because you're embarrassing me."

"And that delicious creamy white chest under that black muscled shirt just makes me wanna pull out my. . . ."

"Ray, stop!" blushed Fraser totally embarrassed as he pulled his jacket over his muscled shirt.

Ray cracked up laughing. "I'm sorry Frase . . . but you've never looked so good."

Fraser glanced down at himself then up at his partner and smiled. "You think so?"

Ray glanced at that beautiful, gentle smile and suddenly realized that it was true. He really couldn't believe how good Fraser looked all of a sudden and his cock twitched.

"Ray?"

Ray felt his cock jerk this time and he turned away quickly. "I uh . . . came ta help ya with yer hair . . . Are you through shaving?"

Fraser nodded and stepped forward thrusting his chin up in the air for the detective to examine him. "Yes . . . doesn't it look like I shaved?"

Ray gazed into those dark blues and suddenly realized he had never noticed the real color of Fraser's eyes before. "Wow."

"Wow? Does my shaving impress you?"

"Yer eyes Frase . . . what happened to yer eyes?"

"My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes, Ray?"

Ray reached up and touched Fraser's temple. "I. . .I've never noticed that they were greyish blue before, they . . . they're nice, Frase."

Ray's fingers slid down Fraser's temple and across the freshly smooth shaven cheek and he sighed. Taking in a deep breath, Ray then stared into those grey-blues and realized that he wanted his partner. He actually wanted to suck those soft-looking lips that he kept staring at now.

Fraser noticed Ray staring at his mouth and it made him nervous. He was afraid that Ray was going to kiss him but at the same time he wanted his partner to kiss him.

They both stared at each other now not saying a word. 

Fraser finally whispered. "Ray?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why am I staring at you like what?"

"Well . . . like . . . like you've never seen me before." Fraser whispered hoping that his partner was going to kiss him. He wanted to be kissed like real lovers do.

Ray licked his lips and wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss the Mountie really badly. Something was happening between them and he knew that he wanted the Mountie in a bad way.

Fraser sensed the need between them and licked his lips also anticipating the next move.

But Ray turned away and muttered. "Dammit! . . . Fraser . . . we need ta hurry or we're gonna be late."

Fraser sighed and was disappointed. He nodded. "Of course . . . What about my hair . . . will you be fixing my hair?"

"Yer hair? . . .Oh, yeh . . . yer hair . . . Of course . . . let's go." He turned and walked away. 

Fraser shut his eyes trying to calm his fluttering heart then proceeded into the next room. 

The detective made him sit in front of the mirror then with a blow dryer in hand he then approached the Mountie. 

Fraser shut his eyes and concentrated on his partners fingers as they stroked his scalp. He shivered with each stroke and caress and couldn't believe how much he was enjoying being touched by his partner.

Ray ran his fingers through the mass of thick hair on his partner's head and couldn't believe how incredible it felt. Stroking Fraser's hair felt titillating and sensual and he couldn't stop touching him. His body felt on fire and alive as he caressed Fraser and his cock throbbed with each stroke his fingers delivered. 

Fraser heard Ray moan softly and quickly looked up at him.

Ray realized he had moaned and stopped what he was doing immediately. 

The Mountie was watching him through the mirror and Ray blushed then moved away quickly hoping to hide his erection. 

Fraser looked away not wanting to embarrass his partner further. 

Ray continued with the grooming, pretending that everything was fine. Willing his erection to go down, which took much effort. After the drying and hair gels Fraser now wore some really stiff brown spikes.

"Ray?"

"Hold on Fraser and lemme put some more hair spray right over . . . "

"But Ray! I'm stiff enough as it is and I really don't . . . !"

Ray froze with hair spray can in the air and then blushed profoundly. 

Fraser blushed after realizing what he had just said.

Ray then cracked out laughing and joked. "Oh, yer really stiff enough, huh? . . .Well, if I were gay then I would appreciate that statement very much but being that I'm not gay would you just hold still?"

Fraser knew that his face was flushed because of the warmness he felt so he remained perfectly still allowing his partner to finish.

Once Ray was through, he stepped back and inspected him. "Perfect! Now stay here and lemme get dressed." He hurried off to the bathroom.

Fraser went to sit on the bed to wait for his partner. 

Alexis knocked then strolled in. 

"Holy shit! Mark come 'ere! Elvis is alive and well and he's sitting on our bed!"

Fraser glanced over at her and smiled.

Alexis walked over and sat by him. "You know that you're really a foxy looking man, Constable? Now, do you think you could cut loose at the dance?"

Fraser nodded as she watched him. "You don't have much confidence in me, do you, Alexis?"

Alexis stared into those blues and shook her head. "Look, Bryan, I really like you but this was not your job. Alan, was supposed to be here. The man oozes with sexuality and aggression and this was supposed to be his part and not yours. Now don't get me wrong, because so far, you're doing a great job but the killer isn't falling for you. We really need Alan and we just might have to bring him in too. You're a bit too tame for this assignment."

Fraser nodded. "I see . . . but I think Alan Zulu is a bit too, * reckless * and could necessitate problems for my partner. I am here to make certain that nothing happens to him. What is it that you think I'm not doing correctly?"

Alexis glanced up into those blues and asked. "Are you sleeping with Ray, Constable?"

Fraser was shocked by her directness. "What do you mean? Are you asking if we slept on the same bed?"

Alexis laughed and slapped Fraser's knee. "No, you big nitwit that's not what I'm asking! Now you see what I mean? We're not even talking the same language here. What I'm asking is, are you and Ray having sexual intercourse? Are you fucking Ray?"

"Oh! . . .No, we are not. We are partners and friends and we work together."

Alexis smiled. "You do strike me as the * gayish * type and really Ray seems to be quite fond of you so I assumed that . . . How about Ray, is he sleeping with Alan?"

Fraser was stunned once again and he muttered nervously. "I. . . I really can't . . . I would like to believe that he isn't but . . . "

"Do you know if he's slept with Alan before?"

"Alexis, you would have to ask Ray these questions because he and I do not discuss such personal matters. He has never volunteered such information and I would never ask such a thing."

Ray stepped into the room toweling his hair. He glanced over at the pair on the bed then walked over to his closet. 

"Those jeans are really tight, Ray. Can your dick breath okay in there?" smiled Alexis.

Ray glanced over at the woman on the bed and smiled. "Oh, it can breathe just well so thank you so much for caring, Alex."

"Ray."

"Yeh Alex?"

"Have you slept with Alan?"

Ray looked over at her now. "Now why would you wanna ask me something stupid like that and who in the world wants ta know?"

Alexis looked to Fraser and the Mountie flinched. She then looked back to the detective and smiled. "I want to know. Have you slept with this one?" she pointed to Fraser.

Fraser blushed.

"Alexis, ya know that it's not polite ta point or ask if I'm sleeping around. You need ta mind yer own business, sweetheart and get yerself a real life."

Alexis smiled. "It's okay Ray because he already told me that you haven't slept with him . . . yet. Are you going to?"

Ray glanced at Fraser then back at her. "It's none of yer business, now would you please leave so I can finish getting dressed?"

She stood up, walked over to Ray and kissed his cheek. Then she grinned and mumbled. "I was just asking and there's no need for you to get testy, you know. If you don't want him then try me sometime, okay?" then she strolled away.

Ray glanced over at Fraser and shook his head. "That woman is a real dipstick! Ya gotta excuse her Frase 'cause she doesn't have a real sex life and gets off ta other people's sexual fantasies . . . Now lemme finish getting dressed so we can get going."

"So you've never been intimate with Detective Zulu?" questioned Fraser now curious of his partner's past.

Ray pulled a shirt off the hanger then looked at his partner. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to get so. . . . "

"No, it's okay ta ask me but I was just curious as to why you want to know? Alan and I worked a few cases together, Frase. We did some things . . . nothing too intimate and he asked me ta sleep with him a couple of times but no. . . . I never did sleep with him."

"I see . . . and was that because you never got the chance to or because you didn't want to?"

Ray slipped his arms into the pink shirt's sleeves then struggled to tuck it into his tight jeans. "The truth is that . . . in the end, I didn't wanna sleep with the man because he . . . he just didn't do it fer me. Now, how does this shirt look?"

Fraser raised an eyebrow. "That shirt is really pink, Ray . . . your wearing a pink shirt."

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I know . . . but the sales clerk said that this shade of grapefruit pink magnified the blueness of my eyes and anyway, it's supposed to be a lucky shirt."

"Really? Why?"

Ray stopped combing his hair and glanced over at Fraser. He frowned and then murmured. "I really dunno but that's what the salesclerk said. She said that I would attract men like flies with this shirt . . . or something like that."

"Oh really? . . .And why would you want to do that?"

Ray continued spiking his hair and added. "I don't want ta attract anyone but the killer Frase . . . well, him and you . . . She said that this shirt is supposed ta turn you on" Ray stopped with the primping and looked at his partner. "I didn't say that Frase . . . she was the one that said it . . . does it . . . do something fer ya?"

Fraser pursed his lips then brushed a knuckle across his brow nervously and mumbled. "Well . . . um . . . the shirt is . . . It does magnify the blueness of your eyes and it makes you . . . it makes you . . . "

"Never mind . . . I understand." Ray slipped into his leather jacket then turned to his partner. "So, are we ready ta go, Bryan?"

Fraser stood up. "Yes we are, Steven."

"Okay . . . then let's go tear up the town!

*******************************************************

Alexis introduced the stiff as a pole Mountie and the flamboyant Ray around to several of the couples at the party. 

Ray played his role of a giddy and flinty lover as he dragged Fraser around the place keeping a tight embrace on the Mountie. Every once in a while he offered the Mountie a squeeze or a kiss. 

Fraser was more relaxed with his partner now. He felt closer to his partner then he had in all the time he had known him. Maybe because he wasn't afraid to admit that he was in love with Ray anymore. At one point he went and grabbed Ray taking him by the hand and pulled him into the hallway. 

"Hey? Why are ya hauling me out, inta the hallway?"

Fraser leaned and whispered into his ear. "I just wanted to make you aware that we are being watched and followed. The man that was at the restaurant this afternoon has been following us around for the last thirty minutes now. If you glance over your shoulder, you will see him by the staircase."

Ray glanced over his shoulder and spotted the man Fraser was talking about. He leaned into the Mountie and whispered. "I see him . . . let's just keep a close eye on him."

"Understood." Fraser nodded then when Ray was about to walk away Fraser then jerked him back. 

"What's wrong, Bryan?"

"Well, since he is watching us, maybe we should goad him into making a move."

"Whadda you mean?"asked Ray as he gazed into those greys. 

He didn't have a chance to react as Fraser reached over and pressed his soft lips to his. Ray then felt those strong Canadian arms wrap around his body and pull him in. 

Ray was stunned at first as his friends lips pressed hard into his. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Fraser's shoulders and held on.

Feeling Ray's warm, wet mouth pressed up against his lips gave the Mountie an erection and he tightened his hold making the leather squeak and scrape as they pressed into each other.

Ray was stunned when he felt Fraser's erection pressing up against his own and tore his mouth off the Mounties to stare up into those greys. 

"Frase!"

Fraser stared back just as shocked then released Ray quickly. "I'm sorry."

Ray stood there open-mouthed. Then he saw that their suspect was up closer to them and he looked back to Fraser and smiled. "Oh don't be silly! Why are you sorry? You know that you can kiss me anytime you like my sweetheart!" Pulling away slowly, he took Fraser's hand and dragged him inside. "Come on and let's dance Bryan. You promised ta dance with me."

They were both shaken up about what had happened but let it go for now.

Ray pulled him to the dance floor where they lost themselves with the crowd. Ray glanced over Fraser's shoulders and noticed the man was leaning on the wall glaring at him.

Ray then looked to Fraser and they both stared at each other not knowing what to say. They were stunned and unsure of each other.

Fraser finally spoke. "We need to talk."

Ray stared into those blues and added. "Talk about what?"

"You know what . . . " But they were interrupted when someone tapped Ray on the shoulder. "Excuse me . . . I would like to dance with you." Their suspect glared at Ray totally ignoring Fraser.

Fraser was about to protest but Ray held him back. "It's okay, Bryan . . . I promise you the next dance . . . go on and sit down, sweetie."

Fraser stared at his partner not wanting to release him but Ray had made it clear that he should leave. 

The stranger scooped Ray up into his arms and whisked him away to the middle of the floor.

"So is he your boyfriend? The one you were dancing with, is he your boyfriend?" the stranger asked as he glanced over at Fraser.

Ray smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes . . . we've been together going on two years now. And what about you, what's your name?"

The young man stared at Ray and then he smiled and replied. "My name is Edward but my friends call me Ed. You can call me Ed if you want to."

"Okay, Ed. I'm Steven Cross and my friends call me Steven. So, Ed. . . . why did you call me those names at the restaurant?"

Edward was puzzled by the question then shook his head. "What names? I didn't call you anything. I've never even talked to you."

Ray stared at him then added. "You disappeared rather quickly after someone called me a psycho and a pervert."

Edward looked surprised and Ray couldn't tell if the surprise look was genuine.

"I never said those things and the only reason I left was because I received a phone call and the waiter summoned me to the front desk. Only no one was on the line when I got there. Why would I call you those names if I don't even know you?"

"So why are you following me?"

"Because I happen to really like you, Steven."

Ray stared into the man's light green eyes and believed what the man was telling him.

Fraser sat by Alexis and stared at his partner who was on the dance floor. 

Alexis leaned over and murmured. "It seems that someone has eyes for your lover, Bryan. You were supposed to put up a fight you know. Oh, my good lord, will you look at what just walked in?"

Fraser glanced behind him and spotted Alan standing by the doorway. He looked back to Ray on the dance floor and saw that Alan made a beeline for him. 

Alan stepped up to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me pard but this guy promised me a dance and I'm here to collect." He pulled Ray out of the other man's arms. 

Edward glared at Alan who scooped Ray up into his arms so he walked away.

Ray was furious with the detective and snarled at him. "How could you do that you asshole! That's our suspect!"

Alan whirled Ray around the dance floor and mumbled. "I know who he is, Steven and that's why I'm here . . . Now be a good boy and shut up because we need to make him jealous and angry enough to come after you." He then reached over and pressed his mouth to Ray's.

Alexis's mouth fell open and she glanced over at Fraser and murmured. "Told you that Alan is good at this shit! I bet you anything the two have fucked before! I just know it!"

The thought of Alan being intimate with Ray in the past and now angered the Mountie. Watching the pair kiss provoked him and he jumped off his seat and stormed over to the pair.

Alexis sat there with her mouth wide open.

Fraser stepped up to the pair and tugged at Alan.

Alan tore his lips off Ray and glared at the Mountie. "What do you want?"

"I would appreciate it if you do not manhandle my . . . "

"Would you go away because I have unfinished business that Steven and I need to take care of?" Alan snapped at the Mountie.

Ray was furious and Fraser was angry. "I already told you to leave Steven . . . "

Alan swung and Fraser ducked just in time.

Fraser reached up, grabbed Alan's wrist and twisted the detective's arm up behind the man's back. 

"Ow! Damn you!"Alan yelped in pain.

Fraser growled. "I think I asked you rather nicely that you leave Steven alone. The man is with me so if you don't mind, I would like for you to walk away."

Alexis let out a howl and clapped her hands while Ray gaped at his partner in shock.

Alan pulled away from Fraser and glared at him. 

Ray wedged his way between the two quickly and mumbled. "Okay, that's enough of this. You need to leave." He looked to Alan.

The guest watched the commotion.

Fraser sidestepped Ray and stepped over to Alan. "Don't make me force you to leave."

Alan glared at him and then murmured. "I would love to see if you have the balls to try to. . . ."

Ray came between the two again and padded Alan's chest. "Aw, come on would you please leave?! You're ruining the party." He whined.

Alan and Fraser glared at each other. Then Alan added. "I'll be waiting for you, Bryan. I'm not going to forget this!" and he walked away.

Ray turned to Fraser and fell back into his role by embracing his partner and crying out. "Oh, my hero! Oh but you were so good, my sweetheart! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he covered Fraser's face with kisses. 

Fraser blushed profusely at the display of affection and tried not to pull away.

Ray grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. The music started up again and the dancers stepped back into their places.

Ray pressed his lips into the Mountie's soft ones offering him a * You're my hero* kiss. 

Fraser fidgeted because he was scared that he would get an erection again. 

Ray stilled him and whispered. "Would you give in and just relax and at least make it look like yer my lover . . . I'm sure you've tasted far worse things then my mouth?"

Fraser was stunned by the remark and added. "I never said that you repulsed me, Ray. Especially kissing you because it's really quite the contrary." He demonstrated by wrapping both arms around Ray's waist and pulled him in close to his body. He then reached down and captured his partner's mouth into his own, offering the detective a real kiss.

Ray didn't know what his partner was attempting to do but he could feel Fraser's satiny tongue licking and pushing against his sealed lips. He understood that Fraser wanted him to open his mouth because the Mountie kept probing harder so Ray finally gave in and allowed his lips to part.

Once Ray's lips parted the Mountie's tongue slipped into him and he finally tasted Ray's warm mouth. 

Ray was shocked when Fraser's satiny tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring him. He grasped hold of Fraser's upper arms when he felt that soft, warm tongue push in even deeper deep-throating him. He gaped into the Mounties closed lids then squeezed them shut when Fraser's tongue reached deeper into him. 

Ray was fighting for air as Fraser devoured his mouth and lips then sucked on his tongue. He felt his knees go weak when the Mountie tugged at his tongue with those soft lips and it felt as if Fraser was sucking at his dick at the same time because it was throbbing severely. 

He clutched at Fraser's forearms as if he were trying to keep from drowning yet pulled the Mountie in closer. 

Fraser couldn't stop. Once Ray had let him in, he plunged full force and took advantage of the kiss. He couldn't believe how incredible Ray's mouth tasted and was now sucking harder making the detective moan in ecstasy. He knew he was probably hurting his partner but he just couldn't get enough of him.

Ray felt that he was going to lose his mind and his load with these erotic kisses. His cock throbbed and pounded and he couldn't remember if anyone had ever kissed him this way before if anyone ever really had. The Mountie was too overwhelming and Ray just couldn't seem to catch his breath any longer with Fraser sucking on him and his cock hammering against his pants and he thought that he would pass out. He was panting and gasping as Fraser devoured him.

Alexis stared so hard that she thought her eyes would pop out.

Fraser felt Ray buckling under him and tore his lips off the detective. They were both puffing and gasping as they stared at each other while Fraser held Ray up. 

The applause around them thundered in the air and brought them back to their senses.

Fraser blushed realizing that they were still in the middle of the dance floor and stepped away. 

Ray was still breathing hard as he endeavored to stand up on his own. He then found the energy to smile and waved at the crowd as if this was something they always did. He turned back to look at Fraser and gasped. "God Almighty, Frase . . . in what fucking Inuit tribe did you learn how ta do that?!"

Fraser blushed and stuttered. "A-Actually . . . I-I learned it in my resuscitation class. Only we blew the air in and not sucked it out. Would, . . .would you care for me to demonstrate this again?"

Ray was still reeling from the shock and shook his head vigorously. He pulled Fraser to dance with him still trying to steady his balance. "N-No . . . I can barely walk because you snatched all my air away and you wanna try this again? . . .I don't think so, well at least not yet."

Fraser relaxed once Ray had him dancing again and nodded. "Well, as you wish." They danced and stared into each other's blues.

Ray could not believe how the Mountie had kissed him. The kiss was just too incredible and left him speechless not to mention breathlessly in shock.

Fraser couldn't believe how kissing Ray had made him feel. There was only one way to describe what he was feeling and that was *downright horny. * He wanted more of this, whatever it was that Ray did to him.

Once they found their way back to their seats, Alexis patted Fraser on the back. "Jesus Christ, Bryan! That was a very, very steaming kiss! Now why the fuck did you stop!?"

Fraser blushed and smiled. "Thank you kindly, but, I think Steven had enough."

Alexis turned to look at Ray and shook her head. "Are you insane? That kiss was hot, Steven! The man was practically licking your tonsils and I mean, that tongue was nearly way down to your belly button and still going strong!"

Ray blushed this time and looked away. "Will you cut it out? There'll be other times for that, Alex . . . So where did our suspect go to?"

Alexis pointed to the dessert table. "He's been standing right over there throughout the kiss and hasn't removed his eyes off you, Steven. I think the kiss really pissed him off but I'll tell you one thing . . . those kisses made me outright horny! . . .When are you going to kiss him again, Bryan?"

Ray stood up and started away. "Will you go and get yerself laid woman?! . . .Come on Bryan . . . we could use a little dessert."

Alexis murmured. "You were getting plenty of fresh deserts just a while ago, Steve."

Ray leered at her then walked away.

Fraser followed. 

Ray took hold of Fraser's hand and guided him toward the table. They were interrupted by another couple before they could reach the table. 

"Excuse us . . . we couldn't help but to notice your little display of affection and wondered if you were into foursomes?" asked a mousy redhead.

Fraser frowned. "Foursomes?"

Ray shook his head. "No, we're not . . . he's mine and we don't like ta share."

The young redhead frowned then the pair strolled away feeling insulted.

"Steven? What did he mean by foursomes?"

"He wanted ta do you and me, Bryan."

"Do you and I . . . in what way?"

Ray glanced over at the Canadian and then stuck the tip of his index finger between his lips and sucked. He then pulled it out making a loud smacking sound.

Fraser blushed. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear is correct, now let's . . . Where did he go?" Ray looked around then he saw Alexis pointing to the balcony.

"Come on Bryan."

They headed to the balcony and spotted their suspect embraced and kissing a young man.

Ray walked past the kissing pair and guided Fraser to the other side of the balcony. "Come on and let's take a stroll out in. . . . " 

Fraser disagreed. "I think we should keep an eye on him right here."

Ray was puzzled. "And what are we going to do while we stand here? Just watch him?"

Fraser shook his head. "We could . . . " 

But Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser and pulled him in close and whispered. "We could pretend to be madly in love and hold each other."

Fraser stared into those light blues that were now a rich dark blue. The sight of his partner gazing up at him stirred something in him and he reached down and kissed Ray's forehead.

Ray stared into those grey blues and wondered how much of those kisses being offered were real or pretend now. The way Fraser was looking at him was a look that the detective had never seen in the Mountie before. The look was hungry, lusty and erotic and it made him crave for his partner 

Ray reached up and offered him a gentle kiss then whispered. "Do you wanna show me that breathing technique again?"

Fraser nodded and reached down quickly capturing Ray's mouth. The kiss was soft and tender with Fraser licking and tasting his lips. But all too soon the kiss was as ravenous and demanding as the one on the dance floor. Fraser was tasting him, feeling him, devouring him once again and Ray was already on fire. His cock throbbed and pounded demanding attention now and before long he was returning the hungry kisses. Now Ray was the one that deep-throated the Mountie and surrendered to the exhilaration of the kisses. He became so bothered that he whirled Fraser around and pinned him up against the wall and held him there with his body and kisses. Getting caught up in the excitement he started pumping into the Mountie, banging him into the wall.

Fraser was stunned because he hadn't expected this. He tore his mouth off Ray's and gasped. "S-Steven!?"

Ray continued kissing Fraser on the chin while still pumping him into the wall.

Fraser tried to push his partner back suddenly recalling the nightmare. "Steven, don't . . . stop it. Stop it!"

Ray stopped and looked up into those greys while he gasped for air. "What?"

"I. . I can't do this . . . not like this . . . please." Fraser pleaded. Although he wanted his partner but not here and not now.

Ray was puzzled as he stared up at his partner. He was hard and he was bothered and now he was embarrassed. "Jesus Bryan, what am I doing?"

Fraser licked his lips and mumbled. "Steven . . . I have something to tell you . . . remember the nightmare?"

Ray took a step back trying to regain his senses. "Yes."

Fraser looked away then down at the ground. "Well . . . You . . . you raped me . . . you were pinning me up against the wall and you were . . . you . . . didn't want to stop. It was just like this and . . . and . . . you hurt me. You were hurting me badly."

Ray stared at his partner then stepped further away from him. He looked up at him and whispered. "Frase . . . I'm sorry . . . I had no idea. . . . You should've told me . . . believe me that I am so sorry." He stepped further away from Fraser trying to recoup.

Mark stepped into the balcony signaling the guys that it was his turn to keep watch. 

Fraser grabbed Ray by the wrist so that he wouldn't leave. "It's not your fault. It's quite all right. You just caught me off guard is all. Are you all right?"

Ray was angry and disgusted with himself. He looked to the hand holding him then back up at Fraser and mumbled. "I'm fine . . . let's go back inside Fraser . . . seems our suspect is going to be in that boy's arms all night anyway and besides . . . its Mark turn ta watch him." Ray was feeling confused and troubled because too much was happening between him and Fraser. He had just tried to make love to his partner out here and that scared him. Only he thought that Fraser perceived what he was doing as rape and that upset him even more.

Fraser saw the despair in his partner's eyes and wanted to talk to him but Ray was already walking away.

They met up with Alexis who was standing close by nursing a glass of something that resembled punch but knowing Alexis like Ray did the punch had to be drowned in liquor. 

She saw the pair approaching and smiled. "Boy, you two are really hot, Steven . . . humping your boyfriend on the wall was really very entertaining."

Ray only glared at her. 

Fraser glanced at her then at Ray.

Ray mumbled. "That's not funny Alex. We're going home now. You and Mark can handle it from here. . . . Let's go, Bryan." Ray stalked off.

Alexis turned to Fraser. "What's wrong with him? He was trying to cop a feel and now he's embarrassed? He was enjoying himself pumping you up against the wall and if you hadn't stopped him he would've . . . " she stopped.

Fraser stared at her for a minute then walked away himself realizing what his partner might be thinking.

************************************************

Fraser slipped into the GTO and buckled in. "Ray?"

"Don't, . . . I really don't, wanna know what crazy Alexis told ya and I don't wanna hear it?" Ray gunned the engine then drove off.

"Ray, we need to talk. What is upsetting you? Are you angry with me?" Ray glanced over at his partner and shook his head. "No, Frase . . . I'm not upset with you. I'm more upset with me and that woman who insist on driving me crazy. She tells me that I should be doing this and that and then when I do what the woman wants, she accuses me of doing other things."

"What other things?"

Ray looked over to his partner then back at the street. "Nothing . . . never mind. What did she tell ya?"

Fraser hesitated then added. "She said that you were trying to * cop a feel. * What does that mean?"

That made Ray angry and he banged on the steering wheel. "That bitch! How could she say that?! I wasn't trying ta do that at all Frase!"

"Well, whatever it is, it must be bad but what does it mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! . . .I'll have a talk with her in the morning. Fraser . . . But for now . . . look . . . I need for ya to drive back to the 27th tonight and take some files back ta Welsh. It's important that he see them tonight, Fraser. And while yer there, just go ahead and spend the night there too."

"You want me to drive back tonight? Can't it wait till the morning?" Fraser sensed that Ray was trying to get rid of him.

"No. . . . I don't need Alex coming up with some new shit tomorrow. You just take the files and spend the night at the Consulate."

Fraser sat back. He refused to accept what was happening between them now. This case was not getting any easier for either of them and now Ray was asking him to leave. Fraser was certain that Ray knew that he was in love with him so that is why his partner was asking him to leave. 

Ray drove in silence. His erection had subsided but the unfulfilled ache lingered on. He knew what was happening between them but sleeping with his partner had not been part of his plan when this case was offered to him. It was true that he was scared to lose Fraser and he was depressed when he found out that Vecchio had returned but having these kinds of feelings for his partner was really turning his world upside down. This whole assignment was becoming a nightmare. He was now in love with Fraser and knew that the Mountie was having some sort of feeling for him in return and this was not good. He didn't want to be accused of influencing his partner and he especially didn't want Fraser to envision him as a rapist which he did already.

He jumped when Fraser spoke. "Ray? . . .what am I doing wrong that has upset you so much? Was it because I kissed you or was it because of the dream?"

Ray shook his head. "No Fraser, this has ta do with me. It's something that I'm trying to deal with." He reached out and patted the Mountie's knee before he realized what he was doing. "Sorry I'm. . . .It's gonna be okay, Frase . . . just take those files and when you return tomorrow we're gonna nail this guy and we'll be back to our daily routine once again . . . well, we'll have Vecchio to deal with then."

Fraser was upset because he knew that whatever Ray was feeling he wouldn't tell him now.

***********************************************************

Fraser drove back to the 27th feeling dismal and rejected. He couldn't understand why his partner couldn't be truthful with him about his feelings. He reprimanded himself for becoming intimate with him in the first place. "Why won't you tell me what you're feeling, Raymond Kowalski?"

**************************************************************

Ray tossed and turned in bed. He was angry with himself because he was in love with Fraser and the Mountie envisioned him as a rapist. Kissing the Mountie had only confirmed what he had been feeling for months now and none of this had ever happened to him before. He had been on several stakeouts similar to this but when he had kissed his partners then nothing had ever become of it. These were only jobs which he did then he would move onto the next one. But with Fraser everything was different. With Fraser there were actual feelings involved. There were so many feelings that it had left his cock aching for his partner and this was not good. He had just left his heart wide open to the Mountie and the problem was that he couldn't close it back up now. Ray picked up the receiver and dialed. He waited and heard someone answer. "Hello you have reached . . . "

"Could you put Welsh on the line please . . . tell him it's Steven from out of town?"

He waited another minute and Welsh was on. "This had better be important, Steven."

"It is . . . the paper work is on it's way . . . go ahead and put in that transfer I requested . . . I heard New York is pretty great around this time of year . . . bye now." And he hung up.

There . . . I can shut you up with just one phone call." He told his heart.

************************************************************

Fraser arrived at the precinct and headed to the Lieutenant's office. He found Vecchio waiting for the files. "Benny! Hey, how's it going?"

Fraser smiled. "Just fine."

Welsh took the files and handed some to Vecchio. "If everything is just fine then what seems to be the problem Constable? I just received a call from Steven who just requested that I submit his transfer . . . what happened?"

Fraser was stunned. "Are you certain about this? At what time did this call arrive, Leuftenant?"

Welsh glanced at his watch. "Oh about . . . fifty-five minutes ago."

Fraser was speechless. He didn't know what was going on himself. 

Vecchio smiled. "Well, a good riddance I say. He's done his work here and now he can move on." 

Fraser stared at him incredulously then added. "I happen to like Detective Kowalski very much, Ray. I do not want to see him go . . . I will have a talk with him, Leuftenant."

Fraser turned to leave then stopped. He turned back around and asked. "Could one of you tell me what *to cop a feel* means?"

Vecchio glanced over at him and frowned. "It means that someone is getting a freebie by touching and groping you."

"Oh . . . well, thank you kindly."

Fraser stepped out of the office and Vecchio hurried after him. "Benny? Who's touching and groping you? What's Stanley up to?"

Fraser stopped to look at his partner and shook his head. "He isn't up to anything Ray. It was I who was *copping a feel. *"

Vecchio was puzzled. "Excuse me and what exactly do you mean by that?"

"It means that I was doing my job but . . . maybe a little too well."

"Does that mean you were feeling him up? Are you implying that you were kissing him maybe?"

"Yes Ray . . . kissing is part of our assignment."

"Whoa! Hold on a second here . . . what do you mean by part of your assignment? How exactly did he feel you?"

"Ray, this is an assignment and we are both doing our jobs to the best of our abilities. You must remember that there is some intimacy involved."

"Well, yes, maybe but how much intimacies are we talking about Benny? Is this like a peck on the lips or are we talking French-tonsil-licking kissing? What else was he doing? Are you sleeping with him?"

"Ray! How could you ask me that?"

"Well, maybe because but you're my best friend and he isn't and I won't have him getting his rocks off you. Is he forcing himself on you?"

"No! . . . .No, he is not. He is being as professional as I am and . . . I have to leave now. I have a lot of things that I have to do."

"You have a lot of things to do like what, Benny? Are you referring to stopping Stanley from transferring from the department? You should just let him go, Benny because they really don't need him around here now that I'm back."

Fraser stared at his friend and shook his head. "That's not true because I need him . . . I don't want to see him go." Fraser turned and walked away. 

**************************************************

Fraser was driving back to Alexis's and he was angry. Angry with his former partner, Vecchio for wanting to be rid of his best friend and angry with Ray who was requesting a transfer. Then he was angry with himself for kissing Ray and maybe aiding in his transfer. A year ago he had mixed feelings about his best friend whether he was in love or not. But tonight, after the kiss that he and Ray shared his whole world had gone askew. He wanted Ray now, every inch of him from those soft lips to the package that he carried between those legs. Maybe it was deplorable of him to think of his partner this way but that's all that he could think about now. Fantasy's that he fought so hard to submerge jumped into his head now. Images of himself on his knees tasting his partner seem to fill his head and they were so good that Fraser had to shake his head to clear those thoughts away so he could concentrate. That's when he glanced up and spotted the convenience store up ahead and that's when he got the crazy idea and pulled into the store's parking lot. He parked then strolled into the quiet store. The young man standing behind the counter that was working in the store greeted him immediately.

"How can I help you, sir?"

Fraser glanced up at him and decided that he could do this. "Yes . . . I would like a box of condoms and any form of lubrication that you sell."

The clerk nodded then went about looking for the items.

Fraser breathed out in relief, proud of himself that he had not stalled, mumbled or even blushed throughout his request.

The clerk brought the items and placed them in a bag and handed them to the Mountie. "Will there be anything else? Would you care for a magazine to go with that?"

Fraser frowned. "A magazine? Why would I need a magazine?"

The clerk whipped out a porn magazine and opened it to his favorite page. "Maybe you might be interested in something like Ms. July?" he smiled happily.

Fraser gasped and blushed. "Oh dear!"

The clerk frowned then grabbed another magazine. "Unless you're into this?"

Fraser's eyes went wide as he stared at the picture of a man penetrating another man through the rear and dropped his purchase on the floor. He was speechless. 

The clerk smiled. "Aha! So you're more into this kinda stuff, huh? I got lots of other magazines that . . . "

Fraser shook his head. "Uh no. . . . I uh . . . do not need a magazine, thank you . . . kindly . . . I just need these and I'll uh . . . I . . . thank you kindly." He reached for his bag on the floor. 

The clerk smiled. "Maybe you might be interested in some sex toys? We have some of these."

Fraser stared at the small rings in the clerks hands. "What are those used for?"

The clerk smiled. "Well, you put these on your . . . "

"Never mind! I don't need any of those either, thank you kindly!" Fraser placed a twenty on the counter then hurried out of the store.

"Hey! You forget your chance!" yelled the clerk. 

But Fraser was already in the car. He switched on the wipers then bumped the left blinker trying to get the car started and it took him a full minute to remember how to get the car to work. He was a wreck now and he wasn't even sure that he would be able to follow through with his plan.

************************************************************

It was four in the morning and Ray was sleeping soundly. He stirred when Fraser slipped under the covers. 

Fraser scooped in closer and whispered. "Ray? . . Ray?" 

Ray stirred then his eyes popped open. "Fraser? Whadda ya doing here? I thought I told ya to stay at the Consulate tonight."

Fraser nodded. "Well, I decided that you really needed me here so I returned. Ray, we need to talk."

Ray shook his head. "Not tonight, we don't . . . you're not even supposed ta be here."

"Are you saying that you don't want to talk to me?"

"I'm saying that I'm not in a talking mood, Fraser."

"Ah . . . well that's good then because what I have to say doesn't require much talk anyway."

Ray frowned then looked over at him. "Oh that sure makes a whole lot of sense, Fraser."

"I brought you something Ray. Here you go."

Ray felt something being placed into his hands. He could see the outline of a box and a small tube of something. "What is it? Did Welsh send this?"

Fraser shook his head. "No. . . . I stopped at a convenience store and bought them. The clerk was trying to sell me a magazine but I am familiar with the mechanics of this, um . . . procedure."

Ray didn't know what Fraser was talking about or what he was holding in his hand. He reached over to the lamp beside the bed and clicked it on. Then he glanced at the items in his hand and his eyes flew wide. He gaped at his partner now. "You went and bought lube and condoms?! Now what the hell did you go and buy lube and condoms fer?!"

Fraser looked at him. "So we can use them."

"What?!" Ray was shocked at first then he was angry. "Hold on a minute! Did Vecchio put you up to this!? I don't think this is funny, Fraser! I don't find it amusing in the least!"

Fraser shook his head. "No Ray . . . Detective Vecchio had nothing to do with this and this isn't supposed to be amusing . . . I thought that you might want to have sex with me."

Ray was too shocked. "You . . . you . . . you . . . SEX?!"

Fraser blushed. "Is that a problem? I thought you wanted to."

Ray jumped out of bed feeling totally shocked. "Hold on Fraser cause yer freaking me out here . . . why are you asking me this all of a sudden? I mean, what brought this on?"

"I think that you know what is going on between us, Ray."

"Jesus Fraser! . . .What are you saying? . . .What about Vecchio?"

"Why are you asking about Detective Vecchio?"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"Ray! . . No. . . . I have never slept with Detective Vecchio. The man is my friend."

"And what am I supposed ta be? I thought I was yer friend?"

"Well, you are . . . but I'm asking you to be much more then a friend now."

Ray was stunned and stared at his partner. This was moving a bit too fast even if he did want to sleep with Fraser. "Fraser . . . You do know what yer asking me to do?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes, I do . . . Don't you want to?"

Ray turned away still reeling from the shock. "Well, yes . . . of course I wanna do this but this is so sudden."

"I don't think it's so sudden. You know that I want you and I know that you want me so why not?"

Ray was still trying to get his head together. "Okay, just gimme a second to let this register in my head. How do you know that I want you?"

Fraser added. "It's very obvious . . . the kissing, the touching, your erection, your . . ."

"Okay, stop! Frase, so what happens about the rape?"

"What are you asking about what rape?"

"You were accusing me of raping you! Don't you remember?"

"No, I never accused you of actually raping me. That was just a nightmare that I had and I know you would never do such a thing to me.

Ray was totally confused now. He stared at his partner then turned away. "I gotta go and use the can. . I'll be right back."

Fraser watched his partner disappear into the bathroom and finally released his breath. He was nervous and he was scared that Ray was going to turn him away or even ask him to leave. He struggled to calm himself down and convinced himself that he could do this. He loved Ray and didn't want to lose him. Maybe if Ray loved him enough he wouldn't transfer.

Ray stepped out of the bathroom and went to sit on the bed. "No, Fraser . . . I can't do this . . . I gotta tell you the truth . . . I submitted my transfer and I'm leaving ta New York after we wrap up this case."

Fraser moved closer. "And why are you transferring?"

"Because I gotta do this . . . I have nothing ta hold me here any more."

Fraser grabbed the detective's hand and made Ray look into his blues. "And you don't consider me anything, Ray?"

Ray stared into those angry grey-blues and mumbled. "But you don't belong to me . . . you never did because you belong to Vecchio. I was only a temporary stand in."

Fraser shut his eyes and released the detective's hand. "How can you say that? Don't you know how I feel about you?" he now stared at his partner expecting an answer.

Ray looked away. "I think that yer just confused, Frase because I'm leaving and you think sleeping with me will keep me here."

Fraser was angry with his reply. He pushed the sheets away and crawled forward spooning his body up behind the detective slipping both legs on each side of Ray's body. He pushed his stiff cock up against Ray's butt making sure that Ray felt his erection. Wrapping both arms around Ray's waist he rested his chin on his partner's shoulder and whispered in his ear angrily. "Ray . . . I am not confused with what I want. How can you not know what I want? . . . I would like for you to reconsider the transfer and stay here with me . . . I don't think I could be transferred to New York in such short notice."

Ray was stunned by everything that Fraser was doing and saying. Fraser was holding him tight and Fraser wanted him. "You . . . you would go with me?"

"Yes, I would, Ray."

"But you're trying to get me ta make love to ya so I will stay here with you aren't you?"

Fraser nodded. "Well yes, if that is what it takes . . . but mostly because I'm in love with you, don't you know that by now?"

Ray's eyes widened as he stared up at his partner. "What do you mean yer in love with me and since when?"

Fraser smiled as he gazed down into those pale blues. "I've been in love with you for more then a year now. I think I loved you much sooner then that but I fought those feelings for so long because I was scared that you would find that repulsive."

Ray was stunned. "I would never find yer feelings repulsive, Fraser. How could you even think that?!" Ray could feel that stiff cock up his back and his was pulsating just as hard.

Fraser reached over and cupped Ray's chin then reached forward and pressed his lips to Ray's tenderly. The Mountie then captured Ray's mouth into his own and kissed him repeatedly. 

Ray moaned when Fraser's satiny tongue slid across his bottom lip, caressing him then that warm tongue slipped into his mouth and stroked him. Ray brushed his tongue against Fraser's and now he was in the Mountie's mouth tasting the man. Ray's tongue was probing and feeling inside Fraser's mouth and the sensation was incredible. He twisted his body some so he could deepen the kiss and that is when Fraser caught hold of his tongue and sucked on him. 

To Ray this was the most sensuous thing anybody could ever do to him. He couldn't remember Stella ever sucking his tongue like this and the feeling was unbelievable. She had sucked him elsewhere but not his tongue and the sensation was euphoric. Ray pushed forward into Fraser's mouth as the Mountie continued deep throating him. The two were gasping, tasting and sucking on each other until Ray couldn't catch his breath and had to pull away. He moaned when Fraser fastened his lips to his neck and continued sucking on him. Ray tilted his head back and moaned in ecstasy. Ray turned to face him as they kissed and his hands were everywhere now. They were up and down Fraser's back then they lost themselves in his partner's hair pulling him closer to his neck until he was now on his back and Fraser was on top of him. 

Fraser continued kissing him and settled himself between Ray's legs. 

Ray writhed and squirmed with every kiss that Fraser delivered on his mouth, his neck, his chin and moaned for more. Fraser's mouth was everywhere except where Ray wanted it the most. Every kiss was hungry and hot and sensual. 

Ray could only moan and then he heard Fraser moaning too. He thought Fraser's moans were the most incredible sounds he had ever heard and he wished that the Canadian would take his cock into his mouth now. Ray then realized that there was just too much clothes between them. Fraser was in jeans and Ray was in boxers so he reached down to remove his shorts but Fraser caught hold of his hand and stopped him.

"No."

"Fraser . . . I'm really hurting . . . I need relieve . . . I gotta do this."

"No. . . . just hold on, Ray."

"I can't, and you don't know what yer doing to me."

"Yes, I do, and I'm asking you to give me a minute."

"Give you a minute for what? Fraser, I'm hurting . . . I haven't done this in so long and . . . Fer Pete's sakes, don't make me beg ya for sex, Fraser."

Fraser breathed into his ear. "I would never do that, Ray. I just want to remove my pants. Give me a minute to do that."

Ray gazed into those beautiful blues and asked. "Ya really want me ta . . . ta have sex with you? Are we really talking intercourse here?"

Fraser glanced up at his partner and nodded. "Don't you want to?"

Ray swallowed then nodded. "Oh hell yeh, I want to . . . If you let me . . . yes, I want to."

The Mountie nodded then moved off his partner and slipped out of his jeans. 

Ray sat there and watched. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. He couldn't believe Fraser was actually going to allow him to have sex with him.

Once the Mountie was down to his boxers he looked over to Ray. 

Ray didn't know what he was supposed to do now. 

Fraser handed him the condoms and lube then sat beside him.

Ray was nervous because he had never had intercourse with a man before. He looked up at the Mountie and whispered. "Frase . . . I've uh . . . I've never done this before . . . I mean, to a man I haven't."

Fraser nodded. "It's okay Ray . . . I haven't either." He took Ray in his arms and pulled him down on top of him.

Ray felt better knowing that this was Fraser's first time just like it was his. He accommodated himself between Fraser's legs and gazed down at the Mountie's boxers then up at the Mountie who was watching him.

Fraser was nervous also. He watched his partner hoping that Ray wouldn't back out.

Ray glanced at the boxers then reached and lowered the Mountie's boxers slowly. Ray blushed when he saw the Mountie in the buff. Not that there was anything unpleasant about Fraser's body but the thought of finally seeing him, and this way made him shy suddenly. His eyes surveyed his partner's firm abdomen and then the mound of black hair against that perfect pale skin surrounding it. Ray took in a deep breath when his eyes rested on the Mounties cock which was full and smooth and perfect. The pre cum glistening at the tip of his cock all creamy and white were just waiting to be touched. He glanced up at the blushing Mountie and whispered. "God Fraser . . . yer perfect everywhere. I'm almost too afraid ta touch ya."

Fraser smiled shyly as he stared at his partner.

Ray reached down and took Fraser's hard cock into his hand and heard Fraser moan. Ray was amazed at how hard and hot his partners' cock felt in his hand. He was amazed that the Mountie's cock was in his hand at all. His eyes wandered all around Fraser's crotch until they rested on the tip of the dripping cock that he was holding. He glanced at the Mountie and smiled.

Fraser was watching him uncertain of Ray's thoughts. Then he watched as his partner dipped down and took that full cock into his mouth without a moment hesitation. Fraser gasped as he bucked up into that wonderful warm mouth and moaned. "Oh Ray!"

Ray licked off the release and continued to envelope Fraser's cock with his mouth.

Fraser gasped and reached cupping Ray's chin in one hand and moaned softly. "Ray . . . oh."

And Ray was licking him, his tongue slid up and down and all over tasting every inch of him. Fraser bucked into that warm mouth wanting to go in deep. Fraser wanted more of that hot tongue on him. Then Ray was sucking on him. He was squeezing his cock with one hand and sucking at the same time and Fraser moaned louder now. It had been a very long time since anyone had done this to him and coming from Ray the sensation was incredible. He refused to conjure up the image of the last person who had done this to him because she had turned out to be a big lie in the end. But, Ray loving him now was real and incredible and he moaned again.

Then Ray was off him too soon. Fraser shut his eyes and breathed hard and wished that Ray had not stopped. He then noticed that the detective was slipping off his boxers and was then slipping on a condom. The detective whispered. "Are you ready for me?"

Fraser nodded.

Ray pulled the tab on the lube open and squeezed a huge portion on his hand. Without looking up he spread the gel beneath Fraser's balls then on his condom. 

Fraser stared at his partner unable to remove his eyes from him.

Ray positioned himself between Fraser's legs and guided his cock up to the coolness of the gel. He glanced up at his partner and whispered. "Ben . . . are you sure?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes, Ray . . . do it."

Ray hesitated for a split second then slipped his arms under Fraser's knees and lifted him some off the bed and whispered. "I'm sorry if I hurt ya but its gotta count. This is so you'll always remember me." And he shoved himself straight in with one slow, hard, thrust.

Fraser eyes shut closed and his mouth fell open as he gasped while curling his fingers into the sheets. His body arched upwards while Ray remained inside of him.

Ray reached over to the Mountie's hip and pushed the Canadian's body down. "I'm sorry Ben . . . You hafta relax so it won't hurt so much."

Fraser settled into the bed panting and gritting his teeth. He was clutching the sheets in two fisted hands and pulling at them. 

Ray heard the air wheezing in and out between the Mounties teeth and understood that the man was in pain. He didn't move to allow the Mountie time to adjust but kept his eyes on him. He could see the sweat already glistening on Fraser's face and chest and the man looked beautiful. Ray observed the long tensed muscle running along the Mounties cheek down to the jaw line then whispered. "Fraser?"

The Mountie only moaned out in ecstasy.

Ray glanced down to the taunt, and firm abdomen as the Mountie breathed shallowly then glanced up when he heard Fraser murmur.

"It really did hurt, Ray."

Ray nodded. "I'm sure that it did. Just relax, Ben and let me continue."

Fraser licked the sweat off his upper lip and nodded.

Ray pulled out and thrust back in slowly. He also grabbed Fraser's cock and pumped him at the same time that he pushed in and out.

Fraser shut his eyes tight and again gripped the sheets when his partner sunk into him all the way. Both sensations were incredible and Fraser was on the edge already. 

Ray did it twice more then fell forward capturing the Mounties mouth in a deep throated kiss. Reaching his tongue as deep as it could go and impaling himself just as deep into the Mountie until he heard Fraser as he moaned. "Oh!"

Ray held Fraser down by the shoulders as he thrust into him slowly not wanting to lose his load so quickly. 

Fraser was now groaning and moaning softly underneath him and suddenly he cried out. "Ray!" and out shot his seed between their bodies.

Ray glanced down to watch the creamy-white semen spurting out of his partner. He stared in fascination as the semen shot out of his partner then glanced up at the Mountie who was panting and jerking slightly. He couldn't believe how fantastic all of this was. He was fascinated by their lovemaking then he reached down and took hold of Fraser's cock that was spewing its seed and ran his hand down the wet shaft that was coated with the man's own juices. Ray slid his hand down then up slowly feeling the Mounties creamy cum coating his hand. 

Fraser watched his partner as he explored him. Then he saw the detective lift a semen-covered hand to his face and stared at it in astonishment. He glanced over at the Mountie and raised an eyebrow at him. He brought the fingers to his lips then slipped two into his mouth tasting his partner's release.

Fraser was awed by what his partner was doing and couldn't stop staring.

Ray slipped the fingers out then ran his tongue across his bottom lip sweeping up the semen that rested there and swallowed. He looked into the Mountie's blues then reached down for a kiss. Once their lips locked, he thrust hard twice then shot his seed up into the condom. 

Fraser held him down as Ray twitched and jerked moaning out in ecstasy. "Oh God . . . Oh God!" and then he stopped and let the sensation overtake him. He dropped onto the Mountie feeling drained of his semen and energy and whispered. "Oh god, Ben."

Fraser reached over and licked the sweat off Ray's temple then licked his lips. 

Ray stirred then pulled out of Fraser and fell on his back. He pulled off the condom and dropped it in the trash can beside the bed then laid back. Staring up at the ceiling he was totally awed by the experience and couldn't move for a while. He finally turned to his partner and muttered. "Dammit Fraser . . . why did it hafta be this great? I'm being transferred within weeks so . . . why did you let me do this?"

Fraser reclined on an elbow and looked down into those blues. "Are you still leaving me, Ray?"

Ray stared into those greys then looked away. "I already put in fer the transfer, Ben . . . what is it that you expect me ta do? You want me ta call Welsh and tell him that I changed my mind again?"

Fraser wet his lips then reached down and kissed the detective. He then whispered. "Yes."

Ray shook his head. "I can't do that, Ben . . . I promised the Lieutenant that I wouldn't back out once I convinced him that I wanted ta go. He pulled a lot of strings to get me this position . . . Ben? Come with me . . . get a transfer and come with me."

Fraser gazed into those blues then laid back and stared up into space. "I can't. It would require a long wait for me to be able to transfer to New York. That's also if they even have an opening, Ray."

Ray was upset. He had just had the best sex of his life with a man he loved and who loved him in return, and now he was leaving. He turned to the Mountie and whispered. "Sometimes life can really suck, you know . . . Why did it hafta happen this way? Why did Vecchio have ta return?"

Fraser shrugged his shoulders and whispered. "If he hadn't return, we might not have told each other how we felt, Ray."

Ray leaned on his elbow and gazed into the Mounties face. He cupped the Mountie's chin and pressed his lips to Fraser's.

Fraser's lips parted allowing Ray access to his mouth and Ray was tasting him once again. Fraser pushed him off a little then whispered. "Please don't go."

Ray stared into those beautiful blues then let himself drop back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He then turned to the Canadian and whispered. "I'll talk to Welsh but I can't make any promises Ben. I just wish . . . well, but there's no sense in wishing now."

Fraser turned to him. "You wish what, Ray?"

Ray turned away feeling frustrated then cleared his throat and whispered. "I just wish we could always be like this . . . feeling loved . . . feeling cared for . . . and wanted. I hate the holidays because I feel so alone . . . so very alone."

Fraser crawled up on Ray's chest and stared down into those sad blues. "Ray, you will never be alone because I will always love you. I will always care about you and want you."

Ray whispered. "Promise?"

Fraser nodded. "I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you. If you have to go to New York then I will start making preparations to join you as soon as possible."

"But your job . . . "

"No, you're definitely more important to me then my job, Ray. If I cannot be transferred then I will have to find another job."

Ray smiled then reached up and hugged the Mountie and pulled him down for a kiss. "You would do that fer me?"

Both stopped when the knock came at the door.

"Yeh?!" called Ray. 

"Ray . . . the Lieutenant just called. It seems that he wants you to call him back ASAP."

Ray frowned as he glanced at Fraser. "Wonder what he wants? Thanks Mark!"

"No problem, oh and is the Mountie back?"

Fraser called out. "Yes, he is."

"Oh . . . I thought I heard voices earlier. Okay . . . I'll catch you at breakfast."

Ray looked to the clock and read the blinking lights on it. "It's barely seven o'clock so what could he want? Maybe he found something in my paperwork?" Ray pulled away from Fraser and grabbed the telephone. Dialing the station he heard Vecchio on the other line. "You've reached the twenty-seventh and this is Vecchio speaking." 

The Italian's voice made his skin crawl. "Vecchio, is the lieutenant around?"

"Is that you Stan . . . Steven? Is Bryan with you?"

"Of course he's here . . . lemme speak ta the Lieutenant."

"Hold on a sec. . . . when you get through with him, then let me to talk to Bryan."

"Yeh, fine I'll put him on, just lemme talk ta Welsh." Ray waited for the clicks then heard the lieutenant on the line.

Ray listened then sat up quickly. "What are you saying? . . .Whadda you mean I'm off the case? . .But I wasn't supposed ta go until the. . . .Lieutenant, I can't go yet! You said it might be a few weeks until . . . So you want me ta go tomorrow? . . .That's too soon! I'm not even packed or . . . in two days? . . .I need more time! . . . You can't do this to me Lieutenant because it's too soon! Yes, I said I was in a hurry ta get outta . . . yes . . . yes. . . .Goodbye." Ray hung up.

Fraser sat there and watched his partner. He already knew what Ray was going to tell him. "Ray?"

Ray glanced at the Mountie and then back down and shook his head. "They pulled us off the case Frase and we're to head back to the station this morning."

Fraser waited.

Ray continued. "He wants me ta be in New York in two days, tops. It seems two detectives got shot and they need me sooner then they expected." He now looked at the Mountie and saw the disappointment in those eyes. "I'm so sorry, Fraser."

Fraser moved away and dropped back into the pillow. "So. . . . you'll be leaving in a few days instead of weeks?"

Ray did not answer. He was too depressed and felt the lump building up in his throat. 

Fraser laid there unable to speak. He just didn't know what to say.

Ray reached over and tugged at his arm. "Hey . . . let's finish this, and you do me now."

Fraser couldn't look at him for fear that he would weep. He shook his head sadly. "I can't Ray . . . I just can't do this."

Ray scooted in closer and peered into those sad blues. "Yes, you can, and you will because it's only fair, Ben . . . I need this . . . I gave you something and now you need ta give me something in return. Give me something to remember you by on those lonely nights when I can't have you around. Give it to me like I gave it to you, Ben. Make it count . . . make it hurt."

Fraser lowered his head into his chest and let the tear roll down his face. 

"Don't do this ta me, Fraser! Don't turn away!" Ray refused to be denied and he straddled the Canadian, he then reached down and pressed his parted lips to the Mounties. He kissed Fraser long and hard, tasting him, sucking on him and savoring him. Ray grinded his semi hard cock into Fraser's soft one. He pressed and grinded until he felt Fraser hardening. The detective kissed him harder then became upset when Fraser refused to join in. He pulled away and snapped at him. "Dammit Ben! I thought you said that ya loved me!" 

Fraser was angry. "I do, Ray!"

"Yeh . . . I can tell that ya do."

The comment angered the Mountie even more. He was not in the mood to continue their sex venture because he was upset and he needed the blonde-haired detective to stay with him. He felt that Ray should have confided in him of his decision or at least asked his opinion on the matter. Now, here he was leaving him just like everyone else in his life had left him before. It's true that Victoria wanted him to go along with her but he knew that in the end he would only have her arrested again once his head cleared. It was also a fact that his best friend Vecchio had returned but that fire had died out when the Italian had abandoned him in the first place. But this was different. This man with the blond-experimental hair had dropped into his laps, and insisted on crawling into his heart. The man insisted on being his best friend, partner, confessor, a confidante and just about anything that he could possibly be just to be the Mountie's friend. It wasn't a surprise to him that he fell in love with Raymond Kowalski because the detective had just made it so simple.

"Ben, don't ignore me!" snapped Ray angrily.

Fraser popped back into the present and stared at the man he had handed his heart to. He felt cheated and betrayed. He reached up suddenly and grabbed Ray flipping him on his back. 

Ray was stunned by the sudden aggression and looked up to the Mountie that was now settling himself between his legs.

"Ben?"

Fraser was angry as he reached over and snatched a condom off the bed and slipped it on quickly. He grabbed the lube, squeezed the whole tube into his hand then smeared the detective with it. Afterwards he smeared his condom-covered penis with the wet stuff then wiped his hand on the sheet.

"Ben?" Ray was puzzled and watched wondering what was going on in Fraser's head.

"You want me, Ray? Then you'll get me." Hissed Fraser angrily as he reached down and grabbed Ray's ankles and placed them on his shoulders.

Ray was stunned. "Hey! That's gonna hurt if . . ."

Without replying he leaned over his partner pushing Ray's legs up past his shoulders to wrap around his neck. This was done very fast before Ray could stop what the Mountie intended to do. When the detective's ass raised off the bed some Fraser speared his way straight in. 

"JESUS!" Ray gasped loudly as he threw his head back and screamed as he clutched the sheets digging in his fingers into the mattress. "OH! My God, Fra . . . !"

But Fraser swooped down and cut off Ray's cry by pressing his lips to the detective's open mouth while shoving himself even deeper.

Ray turned his face away and gasped. "God dammit Fraser! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Fraser rested his mouth on Ray's ear and grunted. "So you won't forget me and because you told me to do it!"

Ray was gasping and panting and couldn't speak. It took him a minute to finally mutter "But you . . . ya could've told me that . . . that ya loved me, damn you! . . . Fraser yer hurting me!" Ray now clutched at Fraser's upper arms and drew blood from the Mountie where his fingernails dug in.

Fraser whispered in his ear. "I know that I'm hurting you . . . and I'm very sorry but you said to make it count . . . so I did. Just relax your body and it won't hurt." Fraser did not pull out to give Ray's body time to adjust to the intrusion.

There was a banging on the door. "Steven? You okay in there?" Alexis sounded worried.

Fraser called out. "We're fine Alexis."

"Is that you Bryan?"

"Yes."

Okay, I thought I heard a scream and . . . just checking." And she left.

Ray still panted as he continued to clench his fingernails into the Mountie's arms drawing fresh blood until he could find his voice again. "Oh God, Fraser, just go ahead and finish me . . . and just so you'll know, I'm never gonna forget ya after this."

Fraser claimed his partner's mouth again in a hard kiss and started pumping slowly into the detective. 

Ray moaned and writhed underneath Fraser but remained in place until the pain subsided and then he felt that euphoric sensation spread through him. He felt a new sensation as Fraser caressed his prostate with his cock and Ray now whimpered in ecstasy. "Oh God!" and he spilled his warm load between their bodies. 

A minute later Fraser gasped then shot his seed into the condom. 

Ray could hear him murmuring. 

"Oh God Ray . . . oh Ray." Then he pulled out and dropped himself beside the detective.

Ray was breathing hard trying to reconcile with this new pleasure that was mixed with a little pain.

Fraser whispered. "I'm so very sorry, Ray . . . I shouldn't have done that since it was your first try . . . I'm terribly sorry . . . Just because I'm upset is no excuse for what I did to you."

Ray grunted then chuckled as he looked over at his lover and whispered. "I don't know whether ta kick ya in the head or ta thank ya for this incredible sex . . . Ben . . . I do understand how you feel, but you didn't hafta punish me for my mistake."

Fraser turned and crawled up on Ray's chest. He gazed down into those light blue eyes and whispered. "I didn't mean to punish you. I wanted you to know how much you are hurting me!"

"Ben, you meant ta punish me for leaving you, so don't deny it or make excuses."

Fraser stared into those beautiful blues then shut his own. "I'm sorry for punishing you, Ray. Please find it in your heart to forgive me" he opened his eyes and whispered. "Will you call me when you arrive in New York? Will you tell me where to find you?"

Ray reached up and ran his fingers through the Mounties tousled hair and smiled. "The first thing that I'm gonna do is ta put my luggage down, pick up the phone and call ya so that I can return the fucking that ya just gave me."

Is that a promise?"

Ray nodded. "Oh yeh . . . most definitely. I won't forget ya after this."

Fraser laid his head on Ray's chest and listened to his beating heart.

Ray turned to the knock on the door. 

"Hey!? . . .Are you sure you two are okay? . . .It's too quiet now." Added Alexis sounding concerned.

Ray looked down at the Mountie's damp hair and smiled. "We're okay. It was just Fraser who was fucking me too hard."

Fraser looked up quickly and Ray cracked up laughing.

Alexis muttered. "Yeah right . . . you were probably trying to screw yourself with your gun and it accidently went off, guy. We'll meet you for breakfast."

Ray gazed into those greys then frowned. "Fraser, lemme take a look at yer arms 'cause I think I scarred ya."

Fraser shook his head. "Don't worry about it because I asked for it. I'll have something to remember you by on those lonely nights." 

Ray stared into those blues and then smiled.

****************************************************

They all sat at the breakfast table.

"So why did they pull you off the case, Ray?" Alexis complained.

"It's because I put in fer a transfer ta New York but I wasn't supposed ta go until two weeks from now."

"And why the hell did you do that? What are you going to do in New York?!" added Alexis still upset with the changes.

"I'm gonna go and work, Alex. What else am I gonna go and do?"

"But this fucks up all our plans! Oh great, Ray and whom the fuck is going to take your place when you take off to New York?"

"I dunno . . . Welsh didn't say."

"Well, I know I'm not." 

They all turned around and saw Alan standing by the doorway.

"And what the fuck does that mean, Alan?" muttered Alexis.

Ray stared at him then snarled. "Don't you have a real job or do you just make it a habit ta crash every party that ya see?"

Alan stepped in and sat down. "Well, actually Ray, I do have a real job only this time I'm going to be doing it in New York with you. I was told to report to New York to work out a special case with you."

They were all stunned. 

"What?!" cried Ray shocked with the news. 

"You heard me . . . I'm being sent to the same assignment you are and heavens know why since no one is talking." Alan added looking at Ray then at the group.

Alexis glared at Alan. "And would you tell me whom the fuck issued these orders, Alan?"

Alan pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his shirt pocket and showed them his orders. They were stamped *top secret. *.

Ray shook his head because he just couldn't believe his rotten luck. His life was getting worse by the minute.

**********************************************

Ray stormed into Welsh office. "I'm sorry to barge in Lieutenant. . . .Hello Stell . . . but why are you sending me ta New York with Casanova?!"

Welsh looked up from his paperwork then over at Fraser who followed Ray in. "Detective . . . this was not my idea. The only thing that I took care of was your transfer and the rest was probably their idea."

"A transfer? Are you transferring, Ray?" asked Stella surprised by the news.

Ray nodded. "Yes, but I had no idea it would be this soon. I was supposed to go after this case was over and not tomorrow."

"You're leaving so soon. Ray?! You didn't mention this to me." She added somewhat alarmed by the news.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, Stell. Listen, Lieutenant . . . No one told me that I was going ta be paired up with that goon! The man's nothing but trouble and . . . "

"Kowalski . . . I have no say so in this matter. You are going to have to bring this up to their attention . . . I only filed the paperwork that you gave to me."

Ray was furious. "But you said in two to three weeks! I. . .never mind!" He turned to leave. 

Stella hurried up beside him. "Ray? . . .Ray, we need to talk . . . could we have lunch?"

Ray glanced at her and nodded. "Sure." He then glanced at the disappointed look on Fraser's face and quickly added. "Never mind, Stell . . . I can't . . . I just remembered something that I have ta do." 

Stella came up behind him as he walked away again. "But Ray . . . this is important . . . we need to talk if you're leaving tomorrow!"

Ray continued walking but added over his shoulder. "Okay . . . just stop by my apartment sometime today. I'm gonna be busy packing . . . let's go, Frase."

Vecchio came up behind Fraser. "Welcome back, Benny. If you're not too busy, I'd like you to accompany me on this case."

Ray glared at the Italian. He suddenly realized that he was leaving Fraser with Vecchio and he didn't like it. "He's busy Vecchio. We've got lots of work ta do before I leave. Let's go, Fraser."

Fraser nodded. 

Vecchio grabbed the Mountie's arm. "You really don't have to go with him. You're going to stay here with me anyway."

Fraser flinched when Ray grabbed him because of the nail marks where the blond haired detective had clawed him this morning.

Ray noticed his partner winch and whirled around grabbing the Italian's arm. "Don't you be grabbing him like that?! Let 'im go!"

Vecchio and Stella were startled by Ray's aggression. 

Fraser pulled away from Vecchio and added. "I promised Ray that I would help him pack. We can discuss the cases later, Ray."

Ray tugged at Fraser and ushered the Mountie on. "Let's go."

Vecchio and Stella just stood there flabbergasted and watched them leave.

************************************************

Fraser glanced over at his partner who seemed to be in his own world as he drove to his apartment. "Ray? Are you all right?"

Ray glanced over at the Mountie and shook his head. "No. . . . No, I'm not all right . . . I made a big fucking mistake, Fraser . . . I don't wanna leave. I don't want to go anymore. God . . . why has this happened ta me! How could I fall in love with ya?!"

Fraser turned away feeling hurt by the statement. "I'm sorry, Ray."

Ray reached over and squeezed his partner's knee. "Hey! I didn't mean it that way . . . I'm not blaming ya for anything, Fraser, because I love you! . . .I just wish that I had told ya sooner or that we could've been more open with our feelings . . . Are you okay? Did Vecchio hurt you?"

Fraser shook his head. "I'm just fine, Ray. He didn't hurt me."

Ray knew that he was lying and that hurt him even worse. "Fraser, don't start lying ta me. The scratches I left on yer arm hurt don't they?"

Fraser glanced over at him and shook his head. "Not as much as what I did to you, Ray."

Ray looked over at him then smiled and looked away.

Fraser smiled too.

*******************************************

Once they were in the apartment and the door closed behind them Ray scooped Fraser up into his arms, peeled the velcro away and pressed his hungry lips to the Mounties. He kissed the Canadian ravenously, devouring his mouth. Their lips sealed tight, while their tongues probed and tasted and their hands touched and groped each other. Ray unfastened the Mountie's Sam Browne and let it drop to the floor.

Fraser untucked Ray's shirt then went for the belt.

Ray unbuttoned and unzipped Fraser's jophurs and pushed them open.

Fraser unzipped Ray's jeans and reached in past the boxers to search for Ray's hard on.

Ray pushed the Mounties pants and boxers down then shoved his exposed cock into Fraser's as mouths continued to devour each other.

Fraser unbuttoned his tunic while Ray pressed into him.

Ray pushed Fraser up against the wall and rocked into him. 

Fraser cupped Ray's hips and pulled him forward.

Ray moaned and grinded his cock in harder.

The knocking on the door got louder but both ignored it.

Ray reached up and caught the back of Fraser's neck pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss.

Fraser grabbed hold of Ray's cock wrapping his fingers around it and pumped him.

Ray gasped and whispered. "Oh God . . . harder, Ben."

The Mountie continued caressing Ray's cock then dropped down on his knees settling between the detective's legs. He reached forward and took Ray's swollen cock into his mouth.

"Oh-h-h-h!" gasped Ray as he sank deep into Fraser's mouth.

Fraser heard Stella calling out to Ray but didn't stop what he was doing to his lover. He could hear Ray moaning softly. "Oh God Ben . . . oh man. . . . don't stop. Ben . . . please don't."

Stella called again.

Ray gazed down at his partner who was on his knees sucking him and ran his fingers through the soft mass of brown hair. "Oh yeh." He moaned in a thick hoarse voice as he felt that tongue caressing his cock. Ray then stiffened, grasped the wall in front of him and came fast and hard gasping in ecstasy. "OH! Oh God Ben!" With cheek pressed against the wall and lips kissing the same wall, the detective moaned. "I love you."

Fraser snaked his way up between Ray and the wall then wrapped an arm around Ray's neck pulling him in for a kiss.

Stella was now demanding to be let in.

Ray kissed Fraser hard, pressing lips against lips fervently.

Fraser guided Ray's hand to his hard on and Ray slipped his fingers around the wet tip then reached down for his balls. 

Fraser growled into Ray's mouth and pushed forward.

Ray broke the kiss and gazed into the Mounties greys then he pushed his partner's pants down further.

They both ignored the contentious knocking.

Ray grabbed Fraser by the lariat and pulled him around behind him. He then braced the wall with both hands and glanced over his shoulder to see if Fraser understood.

Fraser frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure . . . I want to have as much of you as I can get before I leave . . . do it, Ben."

Removing his tunic he reached quickly into the pocket searching for the contents he put in there earlier then tossed the tunic aside when he found it. Holding up the lube that Ray had bought earlier he squeezed a huge glob onto his hard-on then tossed that aside too. Quickly reaching forward he wrapped an arm around Ray's waist and pulled him in. He maneuvered a very stiff cock up against Ray's ass then he guided his hard-on into Ray's entrance.

Ray licked his lips and waited anxiously.

This time Fraser went in slow and gentle. He inched in a little at a time not wanting to hurt the detective again like he did before. He didn't want to cause him any further damage then he already had.

Ray gasped. "Oh God!" and fell forward bringing Fraser along with him onto the wall.

"Ray, should I stop?" asked Fraser worried.

"No. . . . no, don't stop." Ray was panting feeling Fraser in him and both were pressing up against the wall. 

The Mountie was whispering against the skin of his neck murmuring his name softly and his voice was thick like syrup. "Oh Ray . . . oh God Ray, but you feel so good." He pumped in and out carefully while licking the perspiration off the detective's neck 

Ray moaned, totally lost in the oblivion as the ecstasy spread from his crotch to every part of his body like a wildfire. 

Fraser reached forward and cupped Ray's penis and pumped him with a steady rhythm as he pumped into his body again and again. His tongue slid up Ray's neck then his teeth fastened hold of Ray's neck making Ray moan loud.

That's when Ray felt Fraser stiffened then the Mountie thrust forward and came fast and hard calling out his name in a strangled moan. 

"Ray!"

Ray could feel the throbbing of his lover's penis in him as the Mountie ejaculated. He could feel Fraser's breath on the back of his neck as the Mountie gasped for air while he rested his head on his shoulder. Then he heard Fraser whisper through labored breathing. "Ray?. I-I . . . did. I hurt you? I love you, Ray" the man mumbled while still trying to catch his breath.

Ray inched forward and felt Fraser slips out of him. He turned around to watch his lover's face which was covered in a thin layer of perspiration and his hair was in disarray and the Mountie looked beautiful. Cupping the Canadian's face in both hands, Ray stared into those euphoric greys and that swollen mouth that was struggling to catch his breath and kissed him tenderly. He smiled and whispered. "I wish you could hurt me like this all the time, Ben."

Fraser smiled then rested his forehead against Ray's. Licking the sweat off his upper lip Fraser murmured. "Ray? . .. I want you to know that having sex with you is so incredible that I don't ever want it to stop."

Ray nodded. "I know what you mean . . . yer a pretty incredible man yerself, Ben. I never knew you could be so hot."

Fraser chuckled. "I'm not, but it's just that with you . . . it's so unbelievably good."

Ray smiled then wrapped both arms around the Mountie's neck. "Does this mean that you'll visit me in New York often?"

Fraser nodded. "Indubitably."

"Is that a yes?"

Fraser chuckled. "That's a definite yes."

Ray reached over and stole another wet kiss from the Mountie. He then released him and with a head shake gestured toward the shower. "I guess that we better get cleaned up Fraser. I really do need ta pack some stuff. I'm gonna take only the stuff that I need fer now and come back every chance I get."

"Then let's get cleaned up and get started on the packing."

Ray smiled at him then kissed him again.

*************************************************************

Ray continued to box up his belongings. 

Fraser had been called to the Consulate and had promised to return as soon as he could get away.

Ray hurried to the door when he heard the knocking. "Hey Stell."

She walked past him heading for the living room. "Ray, why didn't you open the door when I was knocking earlier? I know you were here because I could hear voices and something that sounded like moaning."

Ray went to sit by her on the couch and winched at the sharp pain that spread across his ass. "I was kinda busy Stell . . . I couldn't answer the door."

"I knocked for a very long time Ray. You could have at least been courteous enough to come to the door and tell me that you were busy."

Ray shook his head. "I couldn't just drop what I was doing, Stell."

"So why are you leaving? Is it because of me?"

Ray sat back into the couch carefully and shook his head. "No, it's not because of you. It's because Vecchio has returned and my job is done with. I don't wanna stay around where people will still be calling me Vecchio or wondering who the hell I am ta begin with since I'm not Vecchio anymore."

"Are you saying that you're having an identity crisis? Next thing you'll be telling me that you're dating Frannie because she's not your sister anymore."

Ray chuckled and looked away. "I don't think so. She's not my cup of tea and besides . . . it might be fun ta start a new life again. Even if you wanna call, my move, an identity crisis."

"Well, thank God you're not dating her . . . Ray . . . you don't have to go. Your work has proven itself and you should stay put for a while now. Maybe you'll meet someone that will make you happy. You need to move on with your life Ray, just like I have."

Ray looked at her and smiled. "Stell . . . I can honestly say that since Vecchio's return I have really sat back and made some changes in my life. In fact . . . you can even say that I met someone that has really changed my entire life."

She was puzzled now. "You have? What's her name?"

Ray shook his head. "I'm not saying."

She stared at him then shook her head. "Oh Ray . . . I meant a real person and not just a dream."

Ray smiled. "Stell . . . you gotta realize, that yer not the only person in my life. There were others that I dated after ya and this one isn't a dream . . . it's very real only I never gave it a chance."

She continued to look at him then turned when she heard someone enter.

Fraser stepped in. "Oh . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't know you had company, Ray."

Ray broke out into a huge grin and got up. "It's okay Frase . . . you off already?"

"Yes, I asked to leave early . . . I could start packing in your kitchen so you can have privacy." And he walked away.

Stella turned back to her exhusband and noticed the huge grin on his face. "He has keys to your apartment?"

Ray looked over to her. "Of course . . . the man's my best friend so why shouldn't he have the keys, ta my place?"

She got up now. "So do you know how long you intend to stay in New York, Ray? It's not permanent, is it?"

"No. . . . I'm gonna be back really soon."

"Well, I guess that's good then.

**************************************************

After he saw, Stella off Ray stepped into the kitchen and watched Fraser tidying up the place. "Hey." He smiled.

Fraser looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey . . . was there something that she needed?"

Ray walked over to the Mountie and wrapped his arms around his waist. "She wanted to know my reason's for leaving."

Fraser glanced at him over his shoulder and stared into those glittering blues. "Why is she so concerned?"

Ray made the Mountie turn around to face him then pulled the Stetson off his head and placed it on the counter. He then loosened the lariat and pulled open the velcro. "Maybe she's happy ta see me go?" Ray sunk his face into the crook of Fraser's neck and sucked on him.

Fraser bit at his bottom lip and then murmured. "I really doubt that, Ray. She's still in love with you."

Ray pushed a thigh up between Fraser's legs then pumped into him before gazing into the Mounties blues. He then started unbuttoning the tunic. "Does that make you jealous?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

Ray reached down and snaked a hand between Fraser's legs and grabbed a handful of Mountie pant and cock.

Fraser gasped then sighed. "Okay . . . it makes me very jealous. . . .Are you going to miss her?"

Ray massaged the stiff cock underneath the pants and licked Fraser's lips.

Fraser shut his eyes as his breathing quickened.

Ray smiled. "No, I'm not gonna miss her one bit . . . not as much as I'm gonna miss sucking on this." Ray squeezed the Mountie's balls hard and Fraser doubled over and moaned. "Ray."

Ray reached over and sealed his mouth to the Mounties parted one searching for his tongue. 

Both jumped when they heard Stella call out to Ray from the hallway.

"Ray?" 

Ray stepped back quickly. "Shit! I forgot ta lock, the door!" 

Stella walked into the kitchen.

Ray whirled around and looked at her. "I thought you left, Stella?"

She looked to them both then over to the Mountie who was standing there with his tunic wide open looking ever so guilty as he tried to button his tunic. "What is going on here?"

Ray stepped forward, grabbed her elbow and guided her out to the hallway. "Nothing . . . what did you want?"

She pulled away. "No. . . . what is going on, Ray?"

"Look Stella . . . I don't want ta appear rude and . . . I don't wanna hafta ask ya to leave . . . Just tell me what you want so I can get my stuff packed."

Then what Ray and Fraser were doing hit her like a ton of bricks. It suddenly dropped into her head to what was happening. "Oh my God, Ray! . . .you didn't mean him? When you said you met someone you didn't mean him, did you?"

Ray could only stare at her. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Jesus Ray! No wonder you're leaving town! Is he going with you?! The two of you are lovers and that's why your leaving town aren't you?!" she gaped at her exhusband incredulously.

Ray shook his head. "He's not going with me, Stell."

"But your sleeping with him aren't you?!" She barked.

Ray only looked away and could not reply.

She made a beeline to the kitchen but Ray grabbed her. "Where are you going?!"

She turned on him. "To talk to him! How could you do this? He's a man Ray! You're having sex with Fraser!" she jerked away and started for the kitchen again. 

Ray stepped in front of her. "No. . . . leave Frase, alone, Stell . . . Just, stay away from him."

She was furious with her exhusband. "You are insane Ray! This is insane."

"Stella, please!"

Fraser stepped out and when she saw him she turned on him. "You're a sick man. I knew I didn't like you for some reason but I just couldn't put my finger on it. How could you do this?!"

Ray grabbed her hand as she pointed to the Mountie. "Hey! Settle down already. There's nothing you can say or do to change what's happened already. Just let it go . . . I know what I'm doing and so does he so leave it alone."

"But the two of you are crazy Ray! Do you know what they do to gay cops?! Do you know what's going to happen when the people at the precinct find out?!"

"And whose gonna tell 'em Stell? You?"

"Oh give me a break Ray. They're going to find out sooner or later."

"Stella, please leave."

"No. . . . I want to know why you are doing this."

"Stella."

"NO! Why are doing this?!" she screamed at him.

"Because I want to! Maybe because I happen to like it! Or maybe because I happen to like Fraser! There are you satisfied? Would you leave now?!"

"You're having sex with him because you like it? Since when have you liked it." she snapped at him trying to contain her anger and shock.

"Stella, please!"

"No! I want you to tell me since when you have liked this, Ray."

"Since I fucked him! Are you satisfied now?!" Ray barked feeling totally enraged.

That shut her up. She ran past Ray and out the door.

Fraser looked at Ray and Ray stared at the floor. "Ray? . . .maybe you should go after . . . "

"No. . . . she's a grown woman and she should be able to understand what I'm doing. I'm not doing anything wrong, Ben." Ray stepped up to the Mountie and pulled him forward to look him in the eye. Then he whispered. "Loving ya isn't wrong because it feels perfect ta me! . I can't be without ya so please don't get it into yer head to leave me because of her beliefs! I won't let you leave me, Ben!"

Fraser shook his head. "I couldn't leave you, Ray. You mean everything to me."

Ray took in a deep breath as he stared into those greys then pulled Fraser in for a kiss.

*********************************************************

Fraser couldn't spend their last night together with Ray because of some duties he was forced to finish. He had called Ray to let him know that he would be having lunch with him tomorrow before Ray was to leave. 

****************************************************** 

Early morning Ray was leaving the precinct when he noticed Vecchio leaning on his GTO. "Vecchio?"

Vecchio slumped against the driver side door and watched his partner. Then he murmured. "Stanley we have to talk." 

"Vecchio, yer blocking my way and I have a lot of things ta do."

"Yes, I am blocking your way. Stella came to see me last night and she was in tears. It seems that she just found out that her exhusband is gay and not only that he's sleeping with my best friend. I didn't want to believe her because I know Benny and he's not like that . . . well, he wasn't until he met you. What did you do to him?"

Ray glared at the Italian and muttered. "What I do is none of your business, Vecchio."

"Oh, yes, it is when your messing with my best friend. Your exwife made it my business last night. So when will you be leaving to New York?"

"Who wants to know?"

" I do . . . the sooner you leave town the better. It'll give Benny time to get his head on straight again."

Ray chuckled. "And, are you so sure that I was the one who seduced the Mountie, Vecchio."

Vecchio punched Ray in the mouth.

Ray stumbled backward then righted himself. He raised his fingers to his lips and glanced at the blood on his fingertips. He looked up to Vecchio and smiled. "It hurts ta know that the Mountie has those feelings of passions for me, huh? It never occurred ta ya that he had those kinds of desires or needs fer anyone? I may be leaving ta New York but I'm not leaving him behind Vecchio. I intend to come visit him and he promised ta come see me too."

Vecchio was furious. "Well . . . we'll see about that Stanley. I knew I hated you from the first time that I laid eyes on you and now I know why. You're nothing but filth and scum."

Ray smiled and nodded. "Maybe so, but Fraser happens to like me. Maybe he likes filth and scum, do you think?" 

Vecchio threw another punch but Ray blocked it. "Hey! Don't take it so personally! You can't stop this so just get outta my way!"

Vecchio glared at him then stepped aside and waited for Ray to get in and buckle up. He then threatened him. "Touch him again and I'll expose you for what you are, Stanley. You won't have a job for too, long."

Ray chuckled. "Well, then you better hurry cause come lunchtime I intend ta have me some, Canadian dessert, Vecchio. Later." And Ray peeled off.

**************************************************************

Fraser looked up when Detective Vecchio stormed past Turnbull and into his office.

"Ray?"

Vecchio pushed Turnbull out the door then locked the door. He grabbed a chair and sat across the desk from his friend. "Okay Benny. You and I need to have a serious discussion here. I was just made aware of the fact that Raymond Kowalski and you are having an affair . . . Now would you tell me how in the hell this happened?! What kind of bull shit did this cretin say to convince you to sleep with him?!"

Fraser stared at his partner and friend and was stunned at first by his outburst and then he was upset. "Where did you hear this?"

Vecchio snarled. "Who cares where I heard it from?! . . .I just want to know why you slept with that nitwit! Is he blackmailing you?! Did he trick you?!"

Fraser closed his file and looked up at his friend. He sat up and shook his head. "Well, for one thing you have the facts all wrong. I was the one who invited him to become intimate with me. I fell in love with him and I asked him to have sex with me."

Vecchio was shocked. He couldn't believe what his friend was saying. He shook his head. "Nah., Benny, you're lying. You would never do that. You were in love with Victoria and . . . some other women, so you can't be gay . . . Stanley did something to you and I want to know what he's using against you."

Fraser stared at his partner then shook his head. "No, Ray . . . I am not lying, I would never lie about something like this . . . It's true that I was in love with Victoria and but I fell in love with Ray also. He didn't trick or tell me anything to deceive me . . . The only thing he did was to fall in love with me in return. I couldn't help myself . . . he was good to me . . . I wanted him . . . and I need him."

Vecchio couldn't accept what his friend was saying. "No, Benny, something's not right in this picture! The only good thing about this whole mess is that he's leaving to New York today. You'll see things differently when he's gone."

"No. . I don't think so because I'm going with him."

"What?! Are you crazy?! This is a chance for you to start new?! Once he leaves then you can put all this mess behind you."

" No, I can't . . . This isn't a mess and I can't put him behind me, Ray."

"Benny, this is like Victoria . . . she was nothing but bad news from the start . . . you have to see past this obsession of yours!"

"No! . . Ray, is nothing like Victoria! The man is a good, loving person and . . . Trust me that Raymond Kowalski is nothing at all like Victoria and I don't intend to leave him. I am not obsessed by him . . . I am in love with him and if you were really my friend you would understand." Added Fraser frustrated by his friend.

Vecchio was confounded and angry as well. It seems that there was nothing he could say to make the Mountie see that this was exactly like Victoria. "Fraser! I am your friend and that's why I am trying to make you see how crazy this is. What are the two of you going to do? Get married and live happily ever after in New York? And who's gonna have the kids, Benny? You? . . him? . ..Don't you see how stupid this is? . . .It's as stupid as Victoria was!"

Fraser was very angry now. "I have to go, Ray and there is nothing to discuss."

"Oh really? Why? . . .Because you're meeting Stanley for lunch and he intends to have you for his dessert?"

Fraser frowned then looked away. "Maybe he does intend to have me for dessert, but I still have to go."

Vecchio followed him. "Well, then I'll just have to join the two of you for lunch."

Fraser pivoted and glared at his friend. "No. . . . I want to see Ray off by myself and you have no right to interfere with what I am doing."

"Why? So you can fuck him one last time?" snarled Vecchio.

Fraser stared into those angry greens and then nodded. "Yes, maybe that's why I want to see him by myself."

Vecchio was stunned then stormed away angrily.

**********************************************************

Vecchio waited by his Riviera and he didn't have to wait long for the GTO to pull up by the Consulate. 

Fraser bounded down the steps and hopped into the car.

Ray reached over and squeezed his knee. "Hey there! I really missed ya last night in my bed, Frase."

Fraser smiled. "I missed you too."

They pulled away and Vecchio followed.

He followed them all the way to Ray's apartment.

The Mountie and the detective headed inside.

Vecchio waited for five minutes then headed inside too.

Ray opened the door and saw Vecchio standing there. "What do you want?"

"Hello Stanley, may I come in? We need to talk." Vecchio walked past him as Ray stepped aside.

"Ray? What are you doing here?" asked Fraser surprised and upset by his presence.

Vecchio took a seat on the couch. "I want to talk to the two of you. It will only take a minute."

Ray came and sat opposite the Italian. "Go ahead and tell me how ya plan to expose me and get me fired and get it over with, Vecchio."

Fraser turned to his friend. "You wouldn't!?"

Vecchio glared at his replacement and Ray glared back.

Fraser stepped closer to Vecchio. "Ray? You wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his job, would you?!" demanded the Mountie. 

Vecchio looked to his friend. "Why not? He's conned you into sleeping with him so someone has 

to stop him, Benny."

Fraser was furious and took a seat by his friend. "He did no such thing! How can I make you understand that I am the one who is in love with him?! I am the one who seduced him! If you hurt him, Ray, then I will never forgive you and I will . . . "

"Ben, stop it! He's just trying ta ruffle yer goddam feathers. The man's just pissed cause he thinks I stained yer pretty red coat. Vecchio, get a grip and stop meddling into other people's affairs. If Stella's got a problem with this then tough shit . . . If you got a problem with this then again tough shit . . . I'm gonna see Ben regardless of what you say or do. Now . . . I have ta leave within the hour and I would like it very much if I could spend some time with Ben alone. Just say what ya came ta say then leave us alone."

Fraser was very upset and walked away over to the window. 

Vecchio looked to him then back to Stanley. "I just want to say for the record that I find you despicable. You're a worthless piece of shit and . . . "

Fraser whirled around and snapped. "No, he is not. He is nothing like that and you wouldn't know. How can you? . ."

"Ben, please, don't get all . . . "

"NO! No Ray. I will not stand here and let him abuse you verbally like that. He has no right to say those things to . . . "

"Ben, please . . . I don't have much time."

Fraser glared at the Italian then turned away.

Ray looked to Vecchio. "Why don't you just leave Vecchio? All yer doing is upsetting Fraser. Allow us to spend the last fifteen minutes to ourselves. It's not gonna kill you to do that. We really can't do much in fifteen minutes and then yer gonna have him all to yourself."

Vecchio looked to the Mountie then got up. He wanted Fraser to understand that he was only trying to help him. He knew it was useless for now so he stepped away and walked off.

Ray got up and walked over to the Canadian. He wrapped an arm around the Mountie's waist and Fraser shrugged him off.

Ray stood by and stared at his back. Then he whispered. "Okay . . . why are you angry with me Ben?"

Fraser stared out the window.

"I'm talking to ya. Ben . . . you could at least answer me."

"Because you're leaving me, Ray. Everyone that I loved has left me . . . my mother . . . my father . . . Victoria, Ray . . . and now you."

Ray couldn't handle this and stepped forward whipping the Mountie around. He embraced the Canadian and Fraser tried to push him away. 

Ray struggled with him. "NO! Will you please stop it?! It's not true. I would never leave you because I love ya too much."

Fraser stopped struggling and stared into those loving blues.

"Ben, I'm in love with you and I will not leave you. I made a horrible mistake in asking fer the transfer but this is not the end of it. I'm not gonna lose you, Ben. You mean the world ta me. This is only temporary."

Fraser succumbed to Ray's pleadings then wrapped his arms around the detective and held him close, digging his face into the crook of his neck.

Ray caressed his back then pushed the Mountie back a little. "How bout giving me some lip here before I hafta go?" he smiled.

Fraser reached over and pressed his lips to the detective's. They kissed each other hungrily and passionately because kissing was all they would have time for so they made the best of it by devouring each others mouths.

Ray's cell phone jarred them back to reality and Ray broke away. "I hafta go, Frase . . . I have to get to the airport . . . let's go."

Fraser nodded then stepped away.

***************************************************************

Fraser stood by and watched the plane touch down on the runway. He heard Ray's flight being announced over the intercom and then he looked over to his partner. 

Ray saw Fraser's eyes well up and he turned away. "Please, don't do that, Ben." He reached over and hugged him hard and whispered. "Love ya, Ben." 

Fraser wrapped both arms around his lover and whispered. "I love you, Raymond Kowalski." 

Ray pulled away and hurried off trying to get away fast before he would break down.

Fraser watched until Ray boarded the plane then walked away sadly. He looked up when he saw the Riviera parked outside waiting for him. 

"Hop in and I'll give you a lift, Benny."

Fraser adjusted his Stetson and shook his head. "No thank you. Ray . . . I could use the walk."

Ray stepped over quickly. "Benny, it's snowing and it's a long walk . . . Please, at least give me a chance to apologize to you. I said a lot of things that were out of line. Please get in the car."

Fraser stared at the Italian then nodded and got into the car.

Once they were away from the airport Ray glanced over at the distraught Mountie. "Look. I'm sorry for all those things that I said, but Benny . . . It's just that this really pulled the rug from under me. . . .I had no idea that you were . . . Look . . . I really don't know Stanley that well, but I do know you and this news really shook me up."

Fraser was despondent. He glanced out the side window.

Ray tried again. "Benny . . . I'm sorry that I don't understand this relationship of yours and I'm sorry that I upset you so much but I'm trying to make sense of this all. Give me a break here."

Fraser glanced over at his friend. "There's nothing to understand Ray. I need him and that's plain and simple. This is nothing like Victoria . . . Ray is nothing like Victoria."

"Okay, so I made a bad judgement call so at least allow me the chance to apologize. I'm just trying to understand how this happened. I come back and then find out that you two are having an affair and. . . ."

"This is not an affair and our relationship is fairly new and . . . Well . . . no, that's not true. I've been . . . needing him for a while and . . . I can't talk about this to you, Ray."

Vecchio glanced at him then shook his head. "Benny, I know that this is hard to discuss and I don't want to be a jerk about it but we have to talk about it. It's not like I don't know about this and it's not like it's just going to go away. You and I are going to work together so we should discuss this."

Fraser shook his head. "There's nothing to discuss."

Vecchio shook his head then looked away. "Damn it, Benny, your not even giving me a chance!"

*************************************************************

Fraser sat at his office staring at the paperwork on his desk. It had been approximately nine hours since Ray's departure and he had no desire to go home. The phone rang and he picked up immediately not having heard from his lover yet. "Hello?"

"Benny? Why are you still at the office? I thought you were going to join me at my mom's for dinner? . . .We're still waiting here."

Fraser sat back and looked at the clock. "Oh dear!" He had been waiting for Ray's call and had lost track of time. "I'm sorry Ray but I have so much work to do and I hadn't realized how late it was. Please extend my apologies to your family and let them know that I will try to be there tomorrow."

"Try? . . .Benny, tomorrow is Christmas Eve! You promised me two weeks ago that you would have dinner with us. You're not going to back out tomorrow are you?"

Fraser had forgotten about his promise. He mumbled. "I will make it to dinner with your family tomorrow Ray but for now. I have work to do."

"But you're on vacation! . . . .You're waiting for Stanley to call right? Has he called?"

Fraser felt disturbed that Ray should even be asking him about his Ray. "No, Ray hasn't called me yet and I have to go now because someone's at the door. I'll see you tomorrow, Ray . . . Goodbye." And he hung up not waiting for a reply. 

He hurried to the door and found a delivery man waiting for him on the steps.

"May I help you?"

The guy smiled and nodded. "Yeah . . . I'm looking for a Constable Benton Fraser. Would he be here by any chance?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes. I'm Constable Fraser."

The delivery man then handed him a long, white box. "Well, this is for you. Will you sign here, please?"

Fraser took the box then signed the paper the delivery man handed him. 

"Okay, hope you enjoy them and Merry Christmas Sir." He smiled and walked away.

Fraser murmured. "Oh, and a merry Christmas to you too." Then he heard the phone ringing and he dashed indoors hurrying to answer it. Dropping the box on his desk, he snatched up the receiver. "Hello?!"

"Fraser? Why aren't you coming to our dinner? Ma went to a lot of trouble to make this dinner special for you and we thought you were coming!" breathed Francesca totally exasperated with the Mountie.

"Francesca . . . my apologies but I am bombarded with paperwork and . . . "

"But these are the holidays and . . . and . . . it's almost Christmas!" she whined.

"I'm terribly sorry but . . . could you please, hold on a minute? I have someone on the other line. Hold on . . . Hello?"

"So? What's it gonna be? Yer place or mine?"

"Ray! Oh Ray . . . could you please just hold on a second, Ray? I have Francesca on the other line."

"Oh? . . .why?"

"Well, she . . . hold on a second, Ray and let me hang up with her." Fraser clicked over. "Francesca . . . I have a very important call on the other line so I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Bye now."

"Fraser, wait!" and she was cut off. 

"Ray?"

"Ben . . . you wanna know something?"

"And what's that Ray?"

"Christmas sucks without you here with me. They have the world's prettiest Christmas tree and the world's prettiest snow-covered buildings along with the worlds prettiest decorations and they all suck because the world's greatest man is not here ta enjoy this with me. I already miss ya Ben. I'm already homesick."

Fraser broke down and cried. 

"Frase? . . .Ben, are you okay? I didn't mean ta depress you! Oh Ben."

The Mountie took in a deep breath and whispered. "I'm sorry, but I miss you also, Ray."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to call you but there were delays due to the snow."

"I was becoming somewhat worried, Ray."

Ray smiled then murmured. "Did you get my present? Has it arrived?"

Fraser wiped at his eyes then looked at the box. "Something just arrived but I haven't had a chance to open it yet because . . . "

"Well, open it . . . I called the florist as soon as I arrived and they promised me that they'd get it to ya before the evening was over. Open the gift, Frase."

"Oh Ray and I didn't even get you anything."

"I didn't ask ya to. Besides . . . you already gave me a great Christmas present."

"I have? What was it?"

"All the way on the flight my butt was aching and it hurt ta sit and it reminded me of you. You gave it to me nice and good Frase and I couldn't stop fantasizing about ya. I couldn't stop smiling and everybody I bumped inta smiled in return and wished me a Merry Christmas."

Ray heard Fraser's moans of despair and he chuckled.

"Oh Ray . . . I feel so horrible at the way . . . "

"Hey, no! I'm glad it went this way cause I can still feel ya in me. Okay, it was painful at the time but now it feels great. . . . So open up the gift!"

"Okay . . . just give me a minute here." Fraser supported the receiver between his shoulder and ear and proceeded to unwrap the gift. He pulled the lid off and there were three long stemmed roses inside. He reached in and caressed the soft petals of the red rose and smiled. Then he saw the card peeking out from under it and reached for it. He opened the small card and silently read Ray's scribble. _* Dear Ben . . . I chose these three roses because they remind me of you. . . .The white rose represents the beautiful outside of you, Ben . . . polished, honorable and gallant. The pink rose represents the beautiful inside_

_Of you, Ben . . . tender, loving and kindhearted. The red rose represents your inner thoughts . . . romantic, passionate and amorous. If I had to choose one way to describe you then it would be that, * you're as beautiful as a rose. * Merry Christmas . . . love . . . your secret admirer. *_ Fraser smiled. 

"Fraser? . . .Fraser? . . .did you open the box?"

Fraser nodded then whispered. "Yes, I did and the roses are exquisite, Ray. But the card . . . it's an enchanting card, Ray. Thank you kindly." Fraser picked up the red rose and breathed in the aroma. 

"I miss you, Frase."

"And I miss you, Ray."

"Okay, now I hafta go . . . I hafta report to the precinct so I'll be calling you tomorrow, okay?"

"You have to report at his hour? . .. .Before I forget, I promised Mrs. Vecchio that I would be having Christmas dinner with them tomorrow. Would that bother you? I won't go if . . . "

"No . . . you go ahead and go have dinner with the Vecchio's, Frase. I'll hafta work anyway so I'll call you when I get in. It might be after midnight though."

"I'll be expecting your call, and Ray . . . I'll miss you."

"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow . . . and Ben . . . I love ya."

"I love you too, Ray." And they both hung up.

Fraser took the roses out of the box then went to hunt for a vase.

**********************************************************************

Fraser hurried up the steps then rang the doorbell. His Italian partner opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Benny! It's about time! Well, come on in and take that coat off."

Fraser stepped in and removed his coat and hat. "Oh . . . here, I brought these for your mother. I stopped at the florist on my way. Am I very late?"

"No, you're just in time. I'll give her the flowers and you follow me."

Francesca grabbed him as he passed the living room and pulled him in. "Hello Fraser!"

"Francesca! Greetings and . . . "

Ray came back and pulled him away. "He's not here for you Frannie so leave him alone. Come on . . . dinner's ready."

Fraser greeted everyone and was seated between Ray and Francesca. 

The invocation was said and now everyone talked and ate and Vecchio noticed that the Mountie was not eating and kept glancing up at the clock. 

Ray whispered. "What's wrong? Are you expecting a call?" 

Fraser looked at him then back at his dinner. "I'm sorry, Ray. I'm not being too sociable am I?"

"No, you're not and you're not even enjoying your dinner. This is Christmas Eve, Fraser. You could try to enjoy yourself some."

Ma Vecchio glanced over at the two and shook her head. "Leave him, Raymondo . . . the man misses his other friend, don't you Benton."

Francesca sneered. "Sheesh! Who in the world misses him?"

Ray glared at her. "He does so keep your trap shut, Frannie."

Fraser apologized and stood up. "I am so sorry for dampening the holiday spirit maybe I should leave."

Ray shook his head and grabbed him. "No, you don't. What's dinner without a few squabbles? Now, you come with me because I have a cure that ails your broken spirit. Come on and follow me." 

Francesca piped in. "Well, I have a cure too!"

"Then keep it to yourself, Frannie because no one cares to know. Come on, Benny." Ray got up and excused himself and tugged Fraser along. 

"Ray . . . really, this isn't necessary."

Ray pulled him along anyway. 

Fraser followed him into the living room. 

"Now, what we have here are the wonders of technology. You feel depressed? I have the cure." Ray whipped out his cellular phone, pressed the buttons and listened to the phone ring. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Stanley, and how is your Christmas eve going?"

"Whadda you want, Vecchio? Are you calling me ta tease me that Fraser's there with you? Yer calling me at a bad time because I'm swamped with . . . "

"Will you just shut up and listen?! . . . I'm calling you because I have a very depressed Mountie on my hands and he won't talk or eat and keeps staring at my clock like it's some kind of magic Jeanie. I think that maybe you ought to talk to him before I have to shoot him and put him out of his misery."

Ray couldn't help but to smile. He glanced up as someone dropped three more files on his desk. "Is he there?"

"Of course he's here. I've kept a suicide watch on him all evening and he's starting to worry me because he's beginning to look like a stick. Hold on a minute, now . . . here Benny he wants to talk to you."

Fraser took the phone quickly. "Thank you kindly, Ray."

The Italian shrugged then walked away and murmured. "Yeah, yeah . . . have a Merry Christmas and all that cheery stuff that goes along with it, Benny."

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Ray . . . Hello, Ray? . Are you having to work?"

"Yes . . . I'm at my desk and . . . Hold on a second, Frase. Hey! I'm not the dispatcher so take that over to . . . thank you . . . Ben?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ray."

"It's no problem, Ben . . . So what's this about you not wanting to eat and turning inta a stick? . . .hold on . . . Will someone come and pick that man off the floor and . . . oh no. . . . Frase?"

"Ray, maybe I should leave you to your work and . . ."

"No, just get back to yer dinner and have a double serving for you and me and . . . I told you ta leave that alone Alan . . . I'm not gonna tell ya again. You touch it one more time and . Fraser?"

"I'm here, Ray."

"Ben, I'll hafta . . . dammit Alan! Now get down and pick 'em up! . . .I told you . . . Ben? . . .Merry Christmas and thanks fer the present that I'm sitting on."

Fraser smiled. "It was my pleasure to furnish the present and I do hope you're enjoying it, Merry Christmas, Ray."

"I gotta run Frase. These people are driving me crazy. I'll talk ta ya after work, maybe around two or three in the morning and . . . Alan?! Dammit Alan! . . Ben?"

"I'll be waiting for your call, Ray . . . goodbye."

"Bye." And Ray hung the phone up.

Fraser took in a deep breath then headed back to his place at the table.

Ray glanced over at him and noticed that Fraser was looking more cheerful now. The Mountie was actually eating his dinner also. "I guess talking on the phone gave you an appetite huh? . . .must've been really hard work."

Fraser smiled.

Ray nodded. "Gee . . . now your actually smiling too? . . .I guess we're all in for a great Christmas this year."

Frannie snapped at her brother. "Will you leave him alone?! He can miss the other Ray if he wants too."

Ray glared at her then shook his head.

***********************************************************

Ray dragged his body into his new apartment. He reached over and locked the many locks on the door and headed straight for the couch. He dropped into it promising himself to call Fraser just as soon as he gave his eyes a little rest. 

Sometime later he was awakened by the banging on the door. 

"Hold on!" he unfastened the locks and opened the door and sure enough Alan was standing there all smiles. "Hey Ray, are you alone? I thought you could use some company."

"Alan . . . Whadda ya want? I'm in no mood for company."

Alan strolled past him carrying a paper sack under one arm. "Come on Ray. It's Christmas, so let's have a drink and celebrate."

Ray shut the door then remembered that he hadn't called Fraser. He glanced up at the clock and snapped. "Shit! I've been asleep for twelve hours and how the hell did that happen?!" 

Alan sat on the couch and pulled out his bottle. "It's called, jet lag and graveyard shift, Ray. Come on it's almost two in the afternoon and you need to have a drink with me before this day is over."

Ray hurried to his coat and rummaged through it until he found his cell phone. "Jesus! I must've turned it off last night!" he checked his messages. "Consulate . . . Consulate . . . Consulate . . . oh my God! He's been calling and I . . . " Ray dialed quickly and waited. 

Alan pulled out two glasses from his coat pocket and poured them both a drink. He tried to hand one to Ray but the detective knocked it accidently spilling most of it on his jeans. "Jesus, Alan. I don't need a drink right now."

Alan set Ray's glass down and shrugged. "It looks to me like you need a drink desperately, Ray.." Alan downed his first drink then poured himself another one.

The phone rang about thirty times before Ray decided to dial again. After twenty more rings he dialed the Italian.

"Hello, ma, is this you?"

"No, it's Ray and have you seen Fraser . . . is he there with you, Vecchio?"

Vecchio, reclined into his chair wondering what this was all about. "No. . . . I haven't seen him since last night. Have you tried his apartment or the Consulate?"

"Yes. . . . but Fraser said he was going to be free for two weeks so I know he's not at the Consulate."

"Well, he was there the day before yesterday Stanley so he should be there now."

"Okay, I'll call there again."

"Uh . . . call me if you don't find him, okay?"

"I guess so." Murmured Ray.

Ray dialed the Consulate and Turnbull told him what he already knew that Fraser was on vacation.

"Come on Ray let's have a drink." Alan smiled now starting on his third drink.

"I said no and I'm very busy Alan." Ray tried several other places then finally quit. "Goddam, how could I have fallen asleep? What is wrong with me?! Today is Christmas and I can't find him!"

Alan was tipsy already. He stepped up behind Ray and wrapped an arm around the man's waist.

Ray pulled away. "Are you insane?! I told ya ta leave me alone! I don't want you here!"

"Come on and take your pants off Ray and let me comfort you." He murmured.

"I'm serious that you better get yer ass outta here, Alan."

"Come on Ray, we'll do a quickie then I'll leave." He grabbed Ray's arm.

Ray twisted away. "Touch me again and I'll kick yer head in!"

Alan did just that. In fact he pinned the smaller detective up against the wall and kissed him hard.

Ray struggled trying to get the detective off him. "Alan, stop it or. . . . " and that mouth was on his again kissing him hard.

The phone was ringing now and Ray struggled with Alan trying to push him off while reaching for his phone."Hello?"

Alan caught him in another kiss and Ray heard Fraser's voice. "Ray?"

Ray became angry and jammed a knee up Alan's balls. 

"Ow! You mother fucker! You busted my balls!"

Ray was furious. "Well, kiss me again and so help me I'm gonna shoot ya!"

"Ray?! Ray, are you all right?!" Fraser sounded alarmed.

Alan pounced on Ray and both landed on the floor as the phone skittered across the floor.

"Ray? . . .Ray?"

Alan straddled Ray and unzipped the smaller detective's jeans in no time. 

Ray reached down and grabbed hold of Alan's hands trying to fight him off. "Dammit Alan, you rape me and I'll make damn sure that I'll kick yer balls' inta ya! Get off me, Alan!"

Alan stopped fighting him and stared at his partner. "Why don't you want to do this? I know you like this, Ray. What is your problem?"

Ray stared up at him. Then he muttered. "I just don't wanna have sex with you. I don't want anything to do with you so get off me." 

Now Ray could hear the banging on the door and thought he had upset the neighbors downstairs. "Hold on a second! . . . Alan, get off me 'cause I think someone called the cops."

Alan looked to the door then to the detective that he held down on the floor. He slid off his partner and looked to the door again.

Ray got off the floor and became angry with the intruder who was nearly banging his door down now. "Okay! Okay, I'm coming so stop banging!" Ray then heard his landlord and knew he was in a lot of trouble. "Shit!"

"Detective! It's your landlord, Harry so open the door!"

Ray remembered the man had warned him about being too loud or having wild orgies. Those were the words the man had used recalled Ray. _// And, I want no wild orgies! //_

Ray swung the door open and stared at his landlord then over at the Mountie. "Ben?!"

Fraser looked at him then past him to the man on the floor. "What's going on Ray? Are you all right?"

The landlord peered in also. "Shall I call the cops?"

"Wha . . . Fraser? How did you get here?"

Fraser turned to the landlord and added. "No, there's no need for the police. I can handle it from here, thank you kindly."

The landlord glanced at Ray then at Fraser. "Fine . . . you handle it from here but as I warned you, detectives, no wild orgies!" The small man stormed off.

Fraser turned to his partner and added. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Ray nodded. "Yes, of course but you shocked me. Weren't you just on the phone?"

"Yes, I was calling from downstairs and I heard all the commotion and . . . "

"But, what are you doing here and how did you get here?!" Ray grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Fraser removed his Stetson and smoothed down the tunic. "I became worried because you didn't call me like you said that you would and I tried calling you at the station but they said you had left hours earlier. Then I tried your mobile phone and the messages wouldn't go through so I boarded a plane and came here."

"You boarded a plane and . . . " Ray smiled then wrapped his arms around the Mounties neck and kissed him. "Oh Fraser, yer so wonderful."

Fraser glanced over at the other detective who was now napping on the floor. "Ray, what is going on?"

Ray reached up and cupped Fraser's face then plastered his lips to the Mounties. "M-m-m-m-u-u-u-u-a-h-h-h! . . .Merry Christmas, Fraser."

Fraser smiled and returned the tight embrace. "Merry Christmas, Ray . . . now, would you please tell me what is . . . "

Ray pulled him to the couch where both were seated. "Nothing is going on. I put in a very long day yesterday. Nearly twenty-four hours straight, and that was right after my flight, then I came home intending ta call you right after I rested my eyes and I fell asleep. I must've slept a long time cause then I heard Alan knocking and wanting to drink and that's when I realized that my phone had been off all this time. I'm sorry that I worried you Ben but . . . by the way? . . .How did you get money to buy a plane ticket?"

Fraser gazed at his lover and smiled. "I've been saving for your Christmas gift, Ray. There was a special piece of wood that I was attempting to have shipped from the Northwest Territories so I could. . . . Never mind. I was saving the money."

"So you hopped a plane and you came here?" asked Ray incredulously.

Fraser nodded. "Well, yes, but I won't stay if you . . . "

"Are you insane?! This is the best Christmas gift anyone could ever give ta me! Of course, I want you ta stay! How could I not want ya, ta stay?! You should've come with me in the first place since yer on vacation. But, that doesn't matter now cause yer here and we can celebrate the holidays together, Ben."

Fraser glanced at the detective on the floor. "Ray, what are you going to do about Detective Zulu?"

"Just let him sleep. He'll go away eventually." Ray reached over and hugged him.

Fraser wrapped his arms around the detective and nuzzled his face into his neck. "I didn't like the feeling of being separated from you, Ray. I felt so alone without you."

Ray glanced up at him and whispered. "Oh God Fraser . . . thanks fer making my Christmas so special."

Fraser reached over for a kiss and gasped when Ray grasped his cock.

Ray grinned as he gazed into those surprised blues. "You'd thought I'd ferget that you owe me one, huh? I have a nice big, bed in the next room and I hafta warn ya that what I intend ta do to you is gonna hurt, Ben."

Fraser smiled and reached over for his kiss. Then he whispered. "Consider the warning having been taken into account."

Ray's smile broadened and he got up. Then he frowned. "Oh . . . but I don't have . . . "

Fraser lifted a hand displaying the lube and condoms. "I took the liberty of preparing, Ray."

Ray grinned then wrapped an arm around the Mountie's shoulder hugging him. "God, what did I do ta deserve ya! Come on." Ray pulled Fraser to the bedroom. Both stepped over Alan who was still out on the floor.

************************************************************

Ray crawled over Fraser when he reached for the cellular phone. He rested his chin on Fraser's chest and mumbled. "Hello?" 

Fraser moaned and pulled away.

"Stanley? . . .This is Vecchio. Have you heard from Benny? He was supposed to meet me for dinner after I got off work and so far no one has seen him all day. I'm getting worried because he was so distraught this morning when you hadn't called him and . . . why didn't you call him? See. This is what I hate about relationships! You're gone one whole day and the man falls apart!"

"Vecchio, he's . . . "

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to run your life or your relationship's but I haven't seen Benny this upset since Victoria and . . . "

"Vecchio, gimme a chance ta . . . "

"Don't treat him like that, Stanley . . . I don't know what kind of relationship you two have and I really don't care but . . . "

"Vecchio!"

"But he's not a quick fix that you can just use then discard him when . . . "

"Vecchio will you shut up! Ben's here with me!"

"What?"

"You heard me . . . He's here with me."

"What are you talking about, Stanley? . . .I just spoke to him last night when he left my mom's house so how could he be there with you?"

"Well, he is. He took a morning flight and we're spending the holiday's together so don't worry about 'im."

"He took a plane to be with you? What the hell is wrong with him!? Why didn't he tell me that he was going to . . . Is he crazy?"

"No, he's just being Fraser."

"Yeah, you would say something stupid like that. Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

Fraser stirred then moaned again when Ray spooned up behind him.

The detective reached down and kissed his temple. "It may sound stupid but the man came ta spend Christmas with me, Vecchio so I'll tell him that ya called. Merry Christmas Vecchio."

The Italian mumbled. "Bah humbug." And he hung up before Ray could reply.

Ray reached over and kissed the Mountie behind the ear. 

Fraser merely moaned again.

Ray smiled and whispered. "Hurts don't it?"

**********************************************

Ray reported to work a little after midnight after he worked Fraser all evening long. The Mountie stayed behind to rest trying to recoup after Ray had his way with him. 

Ray made sure that Alan made it to work on time also.

"Dammit it Ray . . . I have a fucking headache. Are you sure you didn't kick my head in while I was wasted? And what is the Mountie doing here anyway? Next thing we'll be having that dingy broad Alexis showing up to crunch my balls in. God! I can't stand that broad."

Ray glanced over at his nagging partner then continued with his paper work. He handed Alan some of the files. "Here, just shut up and start sorting out our cases. We have a shit load of work ta do."

Alan grumbled then sat back looking through the files.

*********************************************

It was seven thirty in the morning when Ray heard his name called. He lifted his head off his desk and glanced at his watch. "What am I still doing here? I was supposed ta leave an hour ago."

The young detective standing before his desk called him again."Raymond, the lieutenant wants to see you in his office."

Ray frowned. He had barely been here two whole days and he was already being summoned before his new bosses office

Alan was slumping in the chair fast asleep. The files were scattered all over the floor."

Ray heard him snoring then ignored him as he headed to Lieutenant's office. Stepping in he walked over to the Lieutenant's desk. "Yes Sir? Did you need to see me?"

The Lieutenant sat up and stared at the blond-haired detective for a few seconds before he spoke. "Detective Kowalski . . . I just received some very strange orders from your Lieutenant Welsh from Chicago. These orders were faxed to me just twenty minutes ago. It seems they are demanding that you are to be transferred back to Chicago ASAP. The papers claim that there was an error made with your paper work and you were denied a transfer. They claim . . . well, here, you read the papers."

Ray was stunned and took the paper's the Lieutenant was handing him. "Attention, Lieutenant Murphy. It seems an error has been made regarding the transfer of one said, Detective Raymond Kowalski. His transfer has been denied and he is to remain at the 27th district until new orders specify otherwise. He must report to Chicago, the 27th district immediately upon the arrival of this letter. We are awaiting validation of the arrival of this fax and . . . they have gotta to be kidding me? You mean I was denied a transfer and now they want me ta . . . What kinda joke is this?"

Asked Ray unsure of the fax he was just reading.

"It's not a joke, Detective Kowalski . . . I just talked to your Lieutenant Welsh earlier and he is expecting you in Chicago ASAP. 

Ray was stunned. "Well, I'll be . . . I'll be . . . "

"You'll be transferring is what you'll be. So hand over your cases to Detective Zulu and get your stuff together and board a plane back to Chicago."

"Are you seriously asking me ta leave?" asked Ray unbelieving.

"Of course . . . Don't just stand there . . . get going. Oh and another thing . . . the fax also states that Constable Benton Fraser's transfer was denied also."

Ray was stunned. He grabbed the fax from off the desk and skimmed through it until he found what he was looking for. "Lieutenant Murphy, would you inform Detective Kowalski that Constable Benton Fraser's request for a transfer which he requested December 25, 2000 has been denied . . . Jesus! Fraser requested a transfer?" Ray mumbled to himself.

Lieutenant Murphy muttered. "Well, you better get going, detective. . . .Now we're going to have to replace you and I have no idea whom we are going to fill in for you.

Ray smiled. "May I make a suggestion, Lieutenant? I know a super detective and her name is Alexis and she's been wanting to come to New York. She's from the 25th just like Alan is and they work perfectly together. I could give you her number before I leave."

Murphy nodded. "So you're recommending Alexis from the 25th huh? . . .I might just do that."

Minutes later after Ray left his office the lieutenant could hear Alan swearing so he assumed the detective found out that Kowalski was leaving.

***************************************************

It was after lunch when Ray walked into his New York apartment.

Fraser glanced up from the couch where he sat reading a book. 

"Ben? . . .are you here?"

Fraser stepped into the hallway. "Ray, I thought you said you would clock out at seven this morning?"

Ray walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. He gazed into those blues and smiled. "Boy, yer sure full of Christmas surprises so when did you ask for a transfer, Ben?"

"What? . . .Who told you?" Fraser gazed into those blues.

"I just found out that you put in for a transfer on, December 25."

"Are you angry?" asked Fraser not knowing how Ray felt about it.

"Angry? . . .No, I'm not angry . . . but your transfer was denied."

Fraser frowned. "How do you know?"

Ray held him tight and continued. "The information was faxed to the offices here this morning. Did you think that the Ice Queen would let you go?"

Fraser was disappointed and he tried to pull away.

Ray tightened his grip and stared at him. "Hey . . . "

"She has no right or reason's to deny my request, Ray. If she doesn't honor my requisition then I will be forced to . . . "

Ray reached forward and sealed his mouth to the Mounties and kissed him hard.

Fraser pushed him back. "Ray, don't . . . I'm not . . . "

"Ben, it's okay 'cause I'm being transferred back to Chicago. It seems that someone made a mistake with my paperwork and we're going back home."

"What?"

"Yeh . . . ain't that a kick in the head? It seems someone actually made a mistake and my transfer was denied so we're going back!"

Both men were happy about the news.

Fraser smiled. "So, when do we go home?"

Ray smiled and reached forward kissing Fraser gently then whispered in his ear. "Just as soon as we finish what we need ta do in the bedroom."

Fraser frowned. "I-I. . . ."

"I know yer sore but what I wanna do will not necessitate penetration, well not of certain organs anyway." Ray looked into his blues and licked his lips.

The Mountie smiled. "Understood." And pulled Ray along.

*********************************************************

Fraser and Ray stepped out of the airport only to find Vecchio waiting for them. The Italian was sitting on the hood of his car watching them walk over to him. 

"Vecchio?"

"I thought you two might need a ride so I just happened to be passing by."

Ray glared at him then muttered. "Well isn't this our lucky day and what a coincidence that you should be here at the airport. Well, since yer here . . . we could use a ride." Ray then proceeded to put his and Fraser's luggage into the Rivera. Ray sat shotgun with the Italian. "Tell me what you know about this transfer, Vecchio?"

Vecchio pulled out of the airport and glanced over at his now again partner. "You're asking me? I was just as stunned as you are, Stanley."

Fraser commented. "Well, it's a rather strange situation because someone . . . "

"Yeah Benny . . . Welsh already told me about it and you can imagine my surprise to discover that Stanley would be returning to partner up with me. Seems we just can't get rid of the guy can we, Benny?"

Ray stared at him but Vecchio didn't bother acknowledging him.

He didn't care, all Ray cared about was that he was home and he was going to stay here as long as Fraser stayed.

Vecchio didn't even bother stopping at the Consulate. He dropped the pair off at Ray's apartment then added before Ray stepped out of the car. "Stanley . . . Stella knows that you've returned. You will hear from her."

Ray nodded then got out of the car

************************************

Fraser reported to the Consulate and Ray to the precinct and headed straight to Lieutenant's office.

"Ah . . . Detective! . . I see that you've returned! . . .Well, it's good to have you back." Lieutenant Welsh smiled.

Ray sat on the couch. "Well, thanks Lieutenant. I'm just curious about what happened to the transfer?"

Welsh, shrugged his shoulders. "We really don't know, detective. I just received the paperwork and did as I was told. Now, as you guessed you will be partnering up with Detective Vecchio who also happens to be a very good detective as you are and is that a problem?"

Ray shook his head. "No, sir . . . I have no problem whatsoever. I'll do whatever you want me ta do as long as you keep me here and don't transfer me anywhere."

Welsh nodded. "Well, very good then. Just report back to your new desk and get started on the cases that are waiting for you."

"Yes Sir and Lieutenant . . . thanks."

Welsh nodded. "Oh and Stanley. . . .You do realize that Attorney Kowalski is somewhat upset with you? I think you leaving upset her a little so, if you can, try not to cause any further fiascoes for the department will you?"

"I will be at my best behavior Lieutenant. You won't hear a complaint from me or her."

"That's good to know Kowalski, so back to work."

Ray nodded and stepped out of Welsh office. He made it to his desk and then turned to see Stella following him. "Stell?"

"Why did you come back here? Why didn't you just stay in New York?" she was upset as Ray knew she would be.

"Well, because New York didn't want me, Stell. Don't worry. I promised the Lieutenant that I'd be on my best behavior so you don't have to worry about me."

"Where's your boyfriend at? I'm sure he came home with you too." She snapped at him. 

Ray stared at her. Then smiled. "He's at the Consulate."

"I bet he's really happy to have you back. Are you still seeing him?"

Ray took a seat behind his desk and looked up at her. He then nodded. "Yes, I'm still seeing him, Stell. Look. I have some cases pending so if . . . "

"Does the Lieutenant know about your romance with the Constable?"

Ray glanced around and then back to his exwife. "Stell . . . this isn't the place or time to discuss this. Could we discuss this later?"

She glared at him, shrugged then walked away shaking her head.

Ray watched her go then went back to sort through his files.

Vecchio stepped up and sat across Ray's desk. 

Ray looked up at him."Now what do you want from me?"

"I just want to get something straight between you and me. I don't approve of your relationship to my best friend and I really don't like you either but he is my best friend and I'll be damned if I lose him to you. You are just going to have to share him whether you like it or not."

Ray didn't really understand what the Italian was saying. "We're not talking sex here, now are we, Vecchio?"

"No Stanley . . . I'm talking about my best friend. I want to keep my best friend."

"Well, then good because I have no quarrels about that Vecchio. Now if I could . . . "

"RAY!"

Ray turned around and saw Alexis stomping over to his desk. 

"I need to have a word with you!"

"Oh, boy!" mumbled Ray putting his file down.

Vecchio gave her his chair. 

"Thank you. Now what the fuck is this about me wanting to go to New York?! I was told that I was needed to work a special case with Alan! ALAN, Ray! And I know this had to come from you!"

Ray looked surprised. "I don't know what . . . "

"Don't you give me any shit! I know you did this! You and that . . . that Canadian!"

Ray smiled when he saw Fraser enter the bull room but then the Mountie made a turn around when he saw Alexis. 

Ray called out to him. "Frase! Come over here cause Alex came ta pay you a visit!"

Fraser stopped in his tracks then proceeded to Ray's desk. "Hello Alexis."

"Well, look at you, donning a nice red coat and . . . are you a waiter now?"

Ray shook his head. "Nah., he's just a Canadian. So what's gonna happen ta ya Alex?"

"Well, thank God, but they came to their senses and told me that I didn't have to go to New York. Allen was shitting bricks all over the place when he found out what you did, Ray. I better go now. I just came to leave the Lieutenant some paperwork."

"How's the case going Alex? Did you catch the guy we were after?"

"No Ray . . . we lost him. He seemed to disappear when you did. I better go. I'll see you later, Ray and you too, Mr. Waiter."

Fraser nodded. 

Alexis left.

"So Frase . . . how did it go at the Consulate?" 

"Things are back to normal. How are things here, Ray? Do you think you and Detective Vecchio are going to be able to work things out now?"

"Yes."

"Well, you seem pretty sure of yourself now."

"Well, if I don't work things out then I'll be transferred and I'll be darned if I let Welsh transfer me. I don't wanna go anywhere without you."

Fraser smiled then added. "So what are we going to do about Attorney Kowalski?"

Ray shrugged "What about her?"

"She isn't too fond of me or our relationship, Ray."

"Well, tough shit is all that I can say. Now . . . you take this case and I'll go through this one and let's see how we can make this work."

"Ray?"

"What is it, Frase?"

Fraser smiled.

Ray smiled in return then blinked at him. "Back at ya!" then he got back to his file.

**********************************************************

Ray stepped into his apartment and the first thing he noticed was that the apartment was pitch dark and this was unusual. He always left the small flourescent light on over the sink in the kitchen. Stepping in he mumbled. "I must've burn out a bulb." He knew Fraser hadn't been by because he was working late at the Consulate. He tried the light switch in the hallway first and it did not come on. "Hm, that's strange, this light is out too?" He mumbled then continued into the dark kitchen to set the bag of groceries that he was carrying down. On his way home he had stopped by the deli and bought a few groceries to prepare for dinner. Ray tried the light switch in the kitchen and it did not come on. Now that made his stomach knot and he knew something was definitely wrong. Now he reached for his gun and prayed that Fraser had not come home early to surprise him. He froze when he heard a shuffle coming from somewhere beside him. He knew someone was in the house with him so he froze and listened. Another shuffle echoed from the same direction he heard before so he dropped to his knees trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was squatting on the floor listening when he heard someone stifling a laugh over to his right and he turned, training his gun in that direction. He saw nothing but darkness all around him. 

"Hello, Steven . . . or should I say, hello, Detective Raymond Kowalski? . . .Where's your boyfriend at?"

Ray couldn't see anyone but he thought he recognized the voice. "Is that you Edward?" he called out. "I've got a gun so if I were you, I'd be careful, Edward."

The man laughed again. "I've got a gun too, and Detective and I'm pointing it right between your eyes!"

Ray saw the flashing red dot on his chest then it zoomed up between his eyes. He still couldn't see the intruder. "Whadda ya want?"

"I want for you to die."

"Why?"

"Because, I have this dislike for faggot detectives' and you just became one of them so you're going to be my next victim, Kowalski."

Ray was afraid to move so he remained in place. "How can you say that if I saw you kissing a man on the balcony?"

"The man that you're talking about is dead Kowalski because I killed him right after you left the party. I'm not gay Kowalski but they all think that I am. Gays seem to like me for some reason and I don't know why? You messed up my plan's, Ray because I didn't want you . . . I wanted Alan to die . . . I really thought that Alan was going to be your partner but then you showed up with that Canadian and you ruined all my plans! Alan was supposed to hunt me down and not you! But it's okay now because you slept with the Mountie. You made him and you gay and now I can continue with my countdown. You'll be number seven. That's a lucky number you know."

Ray was listening to him while trying to decide on his next move. It seems that he was trapped and it frightened him that Fraser would show up and get himself hurt. He knew he had one advantage over the killer and that was that he knew his way around his kitchen and the killer did not. "So you say that seven's a lucky number huh? . .Why don't I feel so lucky then?"

The killer laughed then took a step forward.

Ray saw something glitter then realized it was the killer's gun. Now he knew where the man was. The intruder spoke again. "Do you know how much trouble I went to trying to get you transferred back to Chicago? I had to make sure that your first orders were denied so that you could return and I could finish my job. Why the hell did you even get a transfer? That damn thing caught me off guard for a minute but I got it fixed anyway because I'm good. I'm good at what I do Detective which is why I don't get caught! ."

"Who are you? Why does your voice sound so familiar?" asked Ray trying to recognize the voice.

The killer laughed again.

Ray now recognized the voice. Well, at least he thought he did because it sounded familiar but then again it didn't. "Yer voice . . . I know that voice."

Now the killer howled. "Of course you know my voice, Ray. You should know it because we worked together. You in those tight jeans that cut off the air to your dick!"

Then it hit him. He straightened up quickly and recognized that voice but now it was altered. "Alexis!"

She cracked up laughing again. "You got it Ray!" She clicked the lights on in the hallway and smiled at him as he trained the gun on the blond haired detective.

Ray gaped at the young man that was pointing a silencer at him. "Goddam, Alexis, yer a fucking man! All the time that we were together and I never suspected, that you were a goddam man?!"

"Yeah Ray, now ain't that a kick in the head as you're so fond of saying?"

"Jesus Christ Alexis! Why in the hell are you doing this? Now yer gonna kill me?"

"Yes Ray and I hate that I have to kill you because I really liked you. Put your gun down, Ray, because I'm going to shoot you anyway."

"Well, if you shoot me then I'll shoot you too, Alex 'cause the gun I'm pointing at ya stays."

"I don't think so Ray." Alexis pulled the trigger but Ray ducked and the bullet still managed to nip

him on the shoulder. His back slammed into the kitchen counter then he dropped fast so he could scamper behind the counter where Alexis couldn't see him. 

Ray applied pressure to his shoulder to stop the bleeding. The pain was excruciating but he had no time to think about that right now. He knew that Alexis was still out in the hallway because he could hear him moving around and then he snarled.

"I'm gonna kill you, Ray!"

"No, I don't think that I'll let ya kill me, Alex." Ray squatted and held onto his shoulder grimacing in pain. He waited and listened. Then he heard Alexis inching forward and he was coming fast.

His shirt and hands were soaked with blood and his shoulder was bleeding badly as he inched around the counter himself. Ray heard Alexis coming up behind him and he was trying for the opposite direction but made the mistake of slipping on his own blood. He went down on his injured side and yelped. "Jesus!"

Then Alexis was glaring down at him and pointing the gun right between his eyes. 

Ray too, had his gun trained up at the young, smiling man. 

"So Ray, how was your Christmas in New York with, Fraser? . . .Did you two have lots of sex? . . .Too bad that your not going to see the New Year in. . . . He's going to miss you but he'll go on. He still has Detective Vecchio to move on to . . . But not for long because I'll kill the Mountie next."

Ray glared into those eyes and couldn't believe that this was happening. He never had so much as a gut feeling that Alexis was the killer and now it was too late. "Why Alexis? Why did you kill them?"

"Because I'm not like you or Alan! The thing the two of you do to nice folks is despicable! Seducing and sleeping with nice, innocent men and turning them into trash like you makes me sick!"

Ray stared into those angry eyes and dared to continue. "So who did this to you, Alex? An uncle? A best friend? Was it a parent that hurt you?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Ray! You don't know what the fuck you are saying and . . . "

There was a click somewhere behind Ray that made Alexis glance up just in time to take a bullet in the gut that sent him reeling backwards into the counter. His gun fired right above Ray's head when he crashed into the counter. Ray heard the gun being cocked immediately after the shot and looked up to see Alan training his gun on Alexis. 

Alexis was trying to sit up as the blood gushed out of her mid-section.

"Alan?!" gasped Ray as he tried to look up."Thank God that you're here!"

Mark bolted in immediately following Alan. "Did you get him, Alan?!"

Alan scrambled toward Alexis quickly and kicked the gun away then watched the young gasping man who was glaring up at him. 

"I got him, Mark! Now you know the reason why I hated the bitch, Ray . . . Mark and I have been tracking her for a while now. She's been stalking you ever since your arrival from New York. Call for backup, Mark. Are you okay, Ray?"

Ray grabbed his cellular phone and dialed. "I'm great . . . The woman's a man, Alan and we need ta get him an ambulance . . . Hello? . . .Frannie, officer down at Kowalski's apartment. Make that two officer's Frannie and neither one is Fraser!" he turned the phone off and jumped when Alexis pounced on him.

Alan trained his gun on Alexis and Ray shouted."NO! Don't kill him!" 

Mark had his gun pointed at Alexis also.

But it didn't matter because Alexis had passed out on top of Ray.

"Alan! Put yer gun down!"

"Damn, mother fucker! I should just shoot him!" Alan growled as he lowered his gun and took a step back.

Mark dropped to his knees and immediately examined Alexis's vitals. 

Alan growled. "That piece of shit is still alive and I bet that his heartbeat is going strong. Are you sure that you're okay, Ray? . . .You're not going to bleed to death are you?"

"Oh, yeah, right, Alan. You think that I'm gonna die because of a bullet graze? I don't think so."

Then Fraser ran in. "What happened?!" he hurried to Ray and immediately started unbuttoning Ray's shirt checking the wound. 

Alan pointed to the detective who was still passed out on top of the blond haired detective. "Alexis was going to kill Ray but it looks like they're both going to live. That's the reason we had you transferred to New York immediately, Ray. You see, I was supposed to be your backup and Alexis was supposed to come after me and not you. But then you messed up our plans by taking Fraser instead of me and he changed his plans to kill you instead of me. I was sent to New York to protect you but she got hold of the paperwork and brought you back to Chicago. He's really very good, and Ray and you're damn lucky to be alive." 

They could already hear the sirens approaching as Fraser tried to help Ray sit up.

The paramedics arrived and administered help to the two detectives. 

Fraser rode with Ray in the ambulance and Alan and Mark went with Alexis just to make sure that he didn't escape.

******************************************************************

Ray was bandaged and refused to stay in the hospital overnight for observation. He insisted that Fraser could observe him just fine at home. Welsh had been by all ready to get their statements and Ray was released soon after. 

*******************************************

Alan was seated on the armchair as Fraser sat beside Ray on the couch.

The doorbell rang and Fraser went to answer the door. 

"Benny? . . .I heard about the shooting. Can I come in? Welsh wants' me to finish taking your statements."

"Of course . . . We're in the living room."

He entered the room where Fraser introduced him to Alan and Mark. Then he turned to Ray. "So this Alexis was a man all along? . . and who shot him Stanley?"

Ray pointed to Alan. "Alan shot him and saved my hide. I thought I was a goner. But thanks to these two, especially, Alan that I'm still here Vecchio."

Vecchio turned to Alan. "Did you know he was a man all along?"

Alan shook his head. "No, Mark and I didn't know that Alexis was a man but we suspected it. He was setting me up as his next victim until Ray changed his plans and that angered him."

Vecchio glanced at his partner. "You're lucky to still be among the living, Stanley."

Fraser nodded.

************************************************************

After everyone left, Fraser helped Ray to the bed. They cuddled up against each other and Fraser cradled Ray in his arms. Their warm naked bodies molded together feeling secured in their surroundings. "How are you feeling, Ray?" he kissed the top of the blond haired detective.

Ray pressed in a little more then winched with the sharp stab of pain. "Ow, I'm fine now. I'm only glad that Alan showed up Ben 'cause Alex was gonna kill me. He was really gonna kill me."

Fraser shivered and squeezed him making him moan in pain. "I'm sorry Ray."

"It hurts, Ben." Ray glanced up when he heard the knocking.

"I'll get it, and you stay here."

"Ben . . . be careful."

Fraser stepped out of bed and stepped into his jeans then he pulled a shirt over his shoulders and hurried to the door. "Yes?" he called out.

At first there was no answer and then he recognized the voice and unlocked the door.

Stella stood there looking at him. "Hello Constable. I just came to see if Ray was all right. May I see him?"

Fraser pulled the shirt across his bare chest and stepped aside. "Come in. . . . let me see if he is up to having visitors' Please have a seat."

Stella stared at him for a second and then she went to sit on the couch.

Fraser excused himself then hurried into the bedroom.

Ray watched as the Mountie buttoned up his shirt when he entered and sat on the bed next to him. "Ray . . . it's your exwife and she want's to see you. Should I invite her into the bedroom?"

Ray shook his head. "Hell, no. . . . lemme get some clothes on and you tell her that I'll be right out. But I want you to come back here."

"Let me help you get dres . . . "

"No. . I can get it, Ben . . . just tell her that I'll be right out but get back in here because I don't want her to be telling you anything."

"I'll go tell her that you will be right out, Ray." Fraser slipped into his boots then hurried back into the living room. "Attorney Kowalski . . . Ray will be right out."

Stella got up. "I can talk to him in the bedroom, so he doesn't have to get up."

Fraser blocked her way. "No. . He is already up and will be right out."

She glanced up at him. "Okay, look . . . I really don't care if the two of you were having sex or. . . . "

"We weren't." Answered Fraser blushing.

"What I'm saying is that I don't have a problem going into Ray's bedroom even if you are sleeping on that bed with him."

Fraser stared at her and she stared back. She then retreated and sat down. "Fine . . . maybe Ray has his reasons for me not going in there. But, it's not like I want to snoop at what the two of you were . . . "

"Hello Stell." Ray stepped into the living room.

Fraser turned away starting for the kitchen but Ray grabbed his arm. "Don't go . . . It's okay . . . you can stay if you want to."

Fraser glanced at Ray then over at Stella. He then turned to Ray. "It's fine . . . I'll be in the kitchen should you need something." 

Ray nodded then watched him go. He then went and sat by Stella. "Why did you come? I hope not to gawk at us."

Stella shook her head. "No. . . . your mother was worried and I promised her that I would come and see how you were doing. Look Ray . . . you and I need to talk about this."

"What do we need ta talk about, Stell?" asked Ray not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"We need to talk about your relationship with Fraser." She added 

"No, Stella, we don't have ta talk about that because I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, Ray, I can tell that you do. You were almost killed for doing . . . "

"No, I wasn't almost killed for doing what I am doing. I was almost killed for being at the wrong place. My relationships are not open for discussions. Now, if you have nothing else ta . . . "

"Ray? Are you going to say with him in a relationship?"

"Yes I am and I'm not gonna stop this for you or anyone else, so drop it, Stell."

She was startled by his anger and added. "Are you sure that you know what you are doing? Have you considered what this relationship is going to do to your job and your reputation?"

"I'm very sure of what I am doing, Stell so drop it."

"Fine . . . I'm glad to know that you are doing well then so I'll go ahead and leave." She stood up.

"Stell?"

She looked at him. "What do you want, Ray?"

"Stell, I'm really happy now. Could you please leave it alone?"

She stared at him for a few seconds and didn't respond. She then walked away.

Fraser heard the door shut then stepped back into the living room. "Ray?"

Ray smiled. "Let's get ta bed, Frase."

Fraser smiled and walked over to help him up. 

"Hey Frase? Whose turn is it? Mine or yers?"

"We're not going to have intercourse, Ray."

"I didn't think we were but I'm asking about the next turn, whose is it? Mine or yers?"

"I believe it's my turn."

"No, I don't think so. I think that it's my turn ta fuck ya."

"I think you're mistaken, Ray. You had a turn in New York so it's definitely mine."

"Maybe we can do each other? Whadda ya think?"

"Perhaps you're right but as for now, let's go because we both need rest."

*****************************************

Ray entered the bull room and the first thing he noticed was Alan sitting at his desk waiting for him. "Well, good morning Alan and why are you honoring us with yer presence?" asked Ray as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Morning Ray. How's the shoulder doing? I see they're making you wear a sling."

"It hurts but I'm fine. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Ray . . . I came to apologize to you. I'm sorry about harassing you. But most of all, I'm sorry for letting you down."

Ray studied the man sitting opposite him. "What are you talking about letting me down? You saved my life."

Alan leaned forward and spoke in a lower tone of voice. "I'm talking about turning you away that night at our stakeout. It's just that you scared me when you started talking about feelings and emotions and wanting to be with someone and you knew that I only wanted sex."

Ray turned away. "I don't know what yer talking about and I don't wanna talk about it."

Alan sat back and studied his ex partner. "Ray . . . you wanted to have a relationship with me if memory serves me correct. That night when we were getting hot and heavy in our . . . "

"I don't wanna talk about this Alan and especially not here. That was then and a lot has happened since then." Ray snapped at him.

"I know Ray and that's why I'm trying to apologize to you now. I'm sorry that you loved me because you knew that I wasn't the type to stay committed to . . . "

"Oh so now you acquired a conscience?! I said I don't wanna talk about it and I have a lot of paperwork ta do now if you . . . "

"Ray . . . just to set the record straight, I got jealous when I found out that you had me replaced with the Constable. You got Welsh to throw me off the case and you took him on this case instead of me! Then when I saw what that Canadian looked like, boy, that really boiled my blood and I tried to get you to sleep with me but then it was too . . . "

"What, did I offend yer ego? . . .Alan, just let it go." Snapped Ray. 

Alan nodded and stared at the detective.

Ray looked past the detective and saw Fraser walk into the bull room.

Alan whirled around and saw the Mountie too.

Fraser glanced over at Ray and smiled then headed over to the pair. "Good morning Ray, and what brings you here, Detective Zulu."

Alan stood up, stepped in front of Fraser and stared him down. "You do remember that I promised to kick your ass don't you?"

Fraser removed his Stetson and nodded much to Ray's surprise. "I do recall you saying that to me on the dance floor, Detective Zulu."

Ray wasn't sure as to what the two men intended so he got up quickly.

Vecchio, Stella and Francesca all took notice when Ray jumped off his seat. 

They saw Alan stepped up closer to Fraser's face.

Ray hurried around his desk and muttered. "No, don't do it Alan."

Vecchio hurried over and Stella huddled by Francesca all wondering what was going on.

Fraser's blues glared into Alan's greens and neither one blinked.

Alan snarled. "You think that you're some pretty hot stuff don't you? You and that pretty red coat and that cowboys' hat."

Fraser frowned. "I'm a Canadian and not a cowboy and what are you referring to?"

"You know very well what the fuck I'm referring to, Fraser!"

Ray stepped in closer. "Alan, stop it. Let it go already. The case is over and done with!"

"What the hell is going on Stanley?" whispered Vecchio coming up behind Ray.

"Nothing . . . Alan, cool it!" hissed Ray.

Alan took a step back then reached over and pushed Fraser by the shoulder.

Fraser's hand shot out and grabbed Alan by the collar much to everyone's surprise. 

Ray jumped in between the two. "Okay, that's enough! Let 'im go, Ben!"

Vecchio gasped. "Have you gone crazy, Benny?!"

The Constable and the brunette glared at each other then Fraser removed his grasp when Ray tugged at his hand.

Alan snarled. "Oh boy, I'm itching to get to you, Fraser."

Fraser whispered. "And I'll be waiting for you."

Alan smiled then turned to Ray. "Well, I'll be leaving now so until our next assignment Ray. But let me say that it was a pleasure kissing you."

And Fraser let him have it right smack on the kisser sending Alan stumbling into Ray's arms.

Frannie and Stella gasped.

Vecchio stood there open mouthed and Ray gasped. "Shit!"

Alan reached for the Mountie but Ray pulled him back. "NO! . . .Dammit Alan . . . would you leave already!"

Alan glared at the furious Mountie then nodded. "Oh, so help me, I'm going to kick your ass the next time I see you outside these doors, Mountie and that's a guarantee!" 

Fraser nodded. "And I will be looking forward to that day."

Ray escorted Alan out to the hallway then hurried back to his desk where Fraser was already seated. 

Vecchio was sitting on the desk staring at him. "Have you gone insane? You must be insane!"

Fraser shook his head. "I am sane and I know what I am doing."

Ray slipped into his chair and interjected. "I agree with Vecchio that insane is what you are."

Vecchio turned to Ray. "Oh? Having you agree with me makes me feel a whole lot better, Stanley! Now you see what you did to the Mountie! If it wasn't for you . . . "

Fraser interrupted. "Will you please excuse us Ray? I have something to say to . . . Ray."

Vecchio glared at his friend then at the blond haired detective then walked away.

Ray snapped. "What the hell came over you?! We're in a police station and since when do you go around hitting people?"

Fraser whispered. "Alan came to the Consulate to see me early this morning. He was eager to inform me as to the extent of his and your previous relationship. He told me that you were in love with him at one time and the only reason that the two of you were not in a relationship is because he turned you away. Is that true?"

Ray was stunned as he stared at his lover. "Y-yes, he told you the truth. I can see why yer upset but that was back then Fraser and I don't love him anymore."

Fraser stared at Ray then added. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure that I don't want him and yer it fer me." Ray stared at his lover and waited.

Fraser nodded. "I believe you. But Ray . . ."

"Yes?"

"I will be waiting for him." Those grey-blues stared into his partners.

Ray nodded and then smiled. "Are you jealous?"

Fraser stared at him and he too smiled. "I am just a little jealous. I would advise you not to work any more assignments with him though because then I would be forced to *kick his ass. *

Ray cracked up laughing.

Fraser smiled. 

"Well, then consider that warning filed under * crucial admonition * Now, is it my turn tonight?" whispered Ray.

Fraser nodded and whispered. "Oh, most definitely. I love it when it is your turn."

Ray gave him the thumbs up signal then blinked at him and smiled. "Well, then can I have two turns?"

"We'll see." Added Fraser flirtatiously as he gazed into his lover's blues. "I just might let you have two turns."

"Is that a promise?"

"Indubitably."

"Is that a yes, promise?"

"That is most definitely a yes, promise."

The end

comments/ 


End file.
